Make it home
by Silent-Phantasm
Summary: An elf heads into an unfarmiliar area and meets up with a band of our friends Inuyasha and gang . From there she gets pulled into who knows what, cause I don't yet. Sesshoumaru/oc .... Also there will probably be a lot of ooc-ness, sorry.
1. Companions? Yes please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

Hello, don't set your expectations to high for this I want to apologize ahead of time for misspellings (especially names)... have nice day.

* * *

Once upon a time... wow, I can guess you haven't read to many stories that begin that way here, oh well.

Once upon a time , long ago, actually five hundred years ago, if I really want to go there...sorry.

Once upon a five hundred years ago...Wait if I'm gonna tell that story I have to go a little bit farther back... so really I don't know how long ago it was...Whatever you don't get a cool intro!

A proud Lord sat waiting on his thrown. He waited impatiently tapping his fingers along the armrest of his chair, one after the other his fingers hit the wood. Starting with the pinkie they dropped, tap tap tap tap. The sound carried throughout the large room for he was alone in silence. He shifted in his seat before rising up and beginning to pace to and fro the room, only the tired Lord's footsteps could be heard now.

The door creaked slowly open, he turned. A small old looking woman made her way into the room. The vastness of the long hall like room seemed to swallow her as she walked up to her Lord. As she made it to him, he gave an inquisitive look and hoped she came with good news. The small woman looked intensely back at the man and smirked drawing out the silence before she gave her news.

"Are you honestly going to make me ask?" He stared down at the old lady rolling his eyes.

"I guess I shouldn't," She paused a moment. Just as he was about to speak she spoke again. "We have an heir," her smile was brilliant as he sighed with relief. Another task had almost slipped her mind but not quite. "What will the child's name be?"

the Lord, InuTaishou hesitated a moment. "Sesshoumaru," he sounded stately, quite content with the name he'd chosen.

"Very well, I'll tell the lady." The old woman left the room swiftly to go back to the birthing room where the child had just been born.

Soon afterward the father of the child met his son, a small bundle with white feathery hair crowning his head. When he picked him up the boy began to cry, wanting his mother again. It was then decided he would spend his short childhood with his mother until he was of the age to begin training to rule the western lands. The parents had no particular liking for each other, other then bringing a heir into the world one wanted nothing to do with the other so they soon went separate ways, the mother with child and the father once again waiting.

-A few years later-

Sesshoumaru had grown quite a bit and his mother had pounded the fact that love was a non-existent emotion into him. He believed her fully and felt no remorse when he had to leave to begin training with his father who he couldn't clearly remember. The day he left he met the old woman who had given his father the news of him, her name was Yume. Despite her old age she bore a fiery personality and gave grief to her Lord and young master but truly cared for them as her own children in a way, not that she'd say so. InuTaishou had grown fond of her as Sesshoumaru would also despite his mothers best efforts to keep him emotionally detached to spite his father.

-Somewhere else-

A baby cried out for the first time and a happy couple sat smiling in a caring way at a newborn girl's face that held scattered angel kisses. Brown hair tussled on her head, hair that would later lighten, as hair does, to a red or dark orange depending on the sun she'd seen recently. They cooed at the child rocking her gently back and forth, the calmed infant then found a peaceful sleep. The young couple would spend the next few days picking a name for there precious little package. She was finally given the name Kyube.

-years later...again-(sorry it will get more consistent... eventually)

They'd both grown older but still by far young for both their races. He was a high and noble demon of pure lineage and regarded the fact highly. She was part of a soon to be forgotten race. The elves had kept to themselves so many years only the most superstitious of villages would even remember they existed. They both trained hard and became stronger as they aged over the years but they did so for completely different reasons. Sesshoumaru did so out of obligation and drive to one day start on the path to supreme conquest as his father had. Kyube on the other hand had nothing better or more constructive to do with her time. Also she despised the superiority complexes men held over women, it disgusted her on many levels but most of all angered her. So she worked on training to show the chauvinist pigs just how above a lady they were, which was not at times.

Sooner or later they both left home on journeys of their own... I guess I can start the actual story now...

-Kyube-

Walking through the trees she found herself marveling at the mountains, The Elvin village she'd lived in had been in a flat area by the ocean where it was chilly but not particularly cold. She did find herself missing the constant sounding of waves hitting the banks or rolling over the beach. She sighed lightly, feeling the vague hints of homesickness but she walked on. There was no certain place she wished to go but she wanted to see new things and people. Walking on into her no where in particular direction she found a river. Following the river banned the remnants of wanting to turn back.

"Home can be anywhere I want it to be, quit being such a freaking' baby!" the growled at herself for feeling in such a way. Sighing once more she shook her head. "I certainly must be crazy now, to be talking to myself in such a fashion." Smirking she sat on the soft grass, placing her bag to the side. "Well' at least it's someone to speak to."

Lying back her short fiery hair mingled with the grass that felt cool against the skin of her arms and cheeks. Her eyes closed and she withdrew a slow breath releasing it just as slow. Opening her eyes she rolled over to stare into the rushing water of the wide river. The water created a mosque of blues and whites meshing and separating in a unintentional way. Smiling she sat up once more to get up. After doing so she patted off her clothing, a dark blue knee length kimono with white rimming and obi. As for the design, purple silk threads wove around making a web like pattern at some of the edges and obi. Under the kimono she wore a pair of hakama bottoms in the same blue as the base of the dress. She completed her outfit with a ribbon worn in a headband fashion, leaving her bangs out, tied in a bow to the side in a color matching the purple of the strands decorating her kimono. Finishing brushing off all the grass she'd collected while sitting Kyube found she had a new path to follow, she followed the rivers flow but still didn't know where she was off to.

Night fell and darkness consumed everything. Looking about Kyube decided not to press on tonight and instead find a tree to sleep in. She crawled up to a high branch of a strong standing tree, one that would hold her weight. Not long after she drifted to sleep using her bag as a pillow, the smell of home still lingered on it helping her to sleep. Later that night she awoke to a noise and a large jolt. Dazed she looked about wondering what had hit her. She soon realized she was on solid ground and had only fallen from the tree, she sighed.

"Guess that means I got enough sleep," rubbing her eyes she went to the river and splashed the cool water on her face waking her fully. Shaking the excess water from her face she wiped the rest on her sleeve. Smiling she continued "It's time to find someone to talk to before I die of loneliness, which would suck considering I'm all by my lonesome."

With that she smirked and left off once again. Staying by the river she found a village, as people always thrive by a source of water. The village was small but bustling, people crowded in groups at the side of the beaten path through the town talking and gossiping. Kyube closed her eyes and listened closely to the sounds the people made. The humming of voices rang clear but through that she could make out footsteps and wheels being pushed over the bumpy road, the loads seemed to bounce in the carts. From a nearby shop the distinct smell of dango rolled out. Kyube's mouth began to water, she loved sweets but hadn't had much a chance at them since she'd left. The money she had she wanted to keep for dire emergency so she tried to quickly walk past but the scent seemed to linger. She soon lost face and went back to buy a stick. She even came up with an excuse to feel better. ' I've lost weight living on mainly what I can gather. Plus fish is nasty and I even ate that a few times, this is my reward.' Even though she'd lived by the ocean and in a village that thrived on fish she'd never grown to like it in any way and couldn't stand more than a few bites even now.

Savoring the dango in her mouth she examined the other people sitting on the hard wooden benches, it was a group of what had to be friends. Their behavior towards each other was to lax to just have met or even be just acquaintances. The little boy with a puffy tail whined to an oddly dressed woman who in turn turned to a man with long silver hair and began to yell. Meanwhile a woman scratching the top of her peculiar cats head turned from what seemed to be from nowhere and looked at the monk to her right and as soon as eyes met her hand came in contact with his face. A smack was heard and the woman pulled her hand back, a brilliant red hand print was already glowing upon his face.

Kyube snickered at the oddities she saw "Wow, I'm very glad I got to see that," she was talking to herself as she had grown accustom to, but the strangely dressed girl looked at her and began to strike up a conversation.

"Hello, sorry if we may have disturbed you while you were eating." She tried to smile through her embarrassment, and failed.

Shaking her head Kyube replied, "No, No, I'm fine with it. I actually found it humorous, you see it's been awhile since I've been to town and I have been in some need of social interaction and that was just the thing to make my day." Her smile from before became more apparent on her face.

A sigh of relief was released by the girl. "In all honesty this is our first time in a village in a long while also. You could probably already tell that though, huh?" A small shy laugh escaped her lips as she rubbed the back of her head. "Oh... um... My name's Kagome. Can I ask yours?"

"Of course, I'm Kyube. It's a pleasure to meet you, Who are your friends there?" As she asked she thought 'People, finally somebody to speak with.'

Kagome looked behind her just in time to see the man in red pick up the child by the tail. "Inuyasha! Sit!" He fell to the ground dropping the boy, a crater surrounded him in his outline. "Sorry, the person in the dirt is Inuyasha, the boy he was threatening is Shippo, the other man is Miroku and lastly next to Miroku is Sango and her cat Kilala."

Kyube held back laughter but grinned at the scene that had unfolded itself in front of her. "It is nice to meet you all. I am Kyube and so far it has been quite a pleasure." She waved a small wave at the bunch. "It must be nice to travel in such a group."

"It really takes some getting used to, but I guess it is nice. Are you traveling with friends also?" Kagome asked wondering where Kyube's companions were.

Shaking her head lightly she answered "No, I've been wandering around by myself pretty much. I really don't know where I'm going most the time though."

Miroku swooped in at this point, "A pretty thing like you shouldn't press her luck running around alone like that. You could come with us and bear my children along the way." half way through his speech he'd grabbed Kyube's hand and starred to look intensely into her eyes.

Kyube wondered what had just happened with a blank stare as she questioned her hearing. Sango in the back was engulfed in flames "Monk! If that's a joke it isn't funny." Her boomerang hit his head with a thwack.

Desiding she had heard correctly Kyube said, "I'll pass at that, thanks." She rubbed the back of her head nervously

"But you really can consider coming with us if you don't mind crazy people," Kagome said "No one here would mind one bit if you tagged along."

"Well I guess, it wouldn't be so lonely with you guys and that should battle homesickness," She said triumphantly. "Sure, as long as you keep him away," she put a finger toward Miroku.

* * *

That's the beginning I guess, so tell me if you liked it or not...and thanks for reading and stuff too...


	2. Down with the evil

Welcome back, I was bored so I posted another chapter.... that is all, for now.

* * *

A smile grew on Kagome's face. "I'm surprised at you Inuyasha, you haven't said one word complaining about another person coming along." her attention turned to the red garbed man.

"Why do you automatically assume I have a problem with a new person. I ain't complaining, it's not safe for her to be running around by herself anyway she'll probably get killed." He crossed his arms and turned away.

"Do you all fight? I'd love someone to spar with, I'm getting a bit unpracticed it's been to long since I've had somebody to go up against." She found her self a bit over excited, so she calmed herself down a bit more.

"Some of us do, don't expect anybody to go easy on you though." Inuyasha said still pouting.

"Just fine by me," She smirked and finished her food.

Soon the group that had somehow grown a member left the village on their way out. they went a long ways without much conversation just walking and more walking not that anyone in the bunch wasn't used to it that's what they always did. As night fell a fire was built and on sticks there was roasting food, mainly fish. The sky was brightly lit with stars but unseen to the group through the crowding trees around them and although the river wasn't far off it seemed silent.

"Where are you guys going anyway?" Kyube formed a question she'd wanted to ask all day.

Sango spoke first "We are trying to find and destroy Naraku." She'd seemed content with what she'd said like it would mean something to Kyube, it did not.

"um... Who is Naraku?" She asked genuinely.

The rest of everyone looked at her as if she has two heads, which she did not. "You've never heard of Naraku? He is the demon who has spent the last few years torturing this land. He has it all basically in a stranglehold, he has most of the Shikon jewel shards." Kagome explained.

"Nope, I'm not from around here I've never heard a word of it. So what is the Shikon jewel?

"Wow, you must be stupid," Inuyasha cut in before Kagome could give another explanation. "the Jewel is a catalyst for demon strength but it was broken to shards by Kagome over there."

Miroku started up "We've been trying to collect the shards but we have lost all the ones we'd gathered."

"You must be from pretty far away to not know about any of this Kyube," Shippo said innocently.

Smiling Kyube said, "Well, I come from far up north. There isn't much of a demon population and even less of a human one." She shrugged her shoulders.

"So what does that make you if there aren't any people where you came from?" Inuyasha asked with sarcasm thick in his voice

Kyube turned to Inuyasha. "I don't think you could handle it if I were to tell you, so, nyaa" she stuck her tongue out at him.

An anger mark became apparent on his face and her turned around once again to mumble to himself. Most of the group rolled their eyes at him or sighed at his immaturity.

Kagome was curious to the new question at hand. "So, are you human or something else?" Everyone looked to Kyube waiting for the answer. "Not that you have to tell us or anything, I guess we just met but now I really want to know."

Shaking her head with a soft smile she replied, "I'll tell you but I don't really expect much belief out of you." She paused a moment just to string out their patients "I am an elf, most humans don't believe in us because we keep to ourselves up where I'm from." She shrugged, "Not all that exciting really, bet you guys run into cooler stuff all the time... How about you all tell me about yourselves and what you do."

They spent the rest of the night talking about where they'd come from and Kyube listened to all their stories about how Naraku had deceived them and how their attempts to kill him had failed. Shippo was the first to fall asleep but the rest of the group stayed up a couple more hours before falling into a deep sleep knowing a bit more about their new companions.

The sun rose spilling brilliant colors of orange and red over the hills into a pattern indescribable. The sun had been up a few hours when a monstrous quacking shook the Earth. The sound of the ground splitting and tearing could be heard over all else. Naraku had come to pay them a visit. It was now obvious he'd been biding his time underground waiting and now a battle was underway.

Inuyasha a had been the first to wake when the trembling began. The others awoke soon after as the shaking worsened, as it did so Shippo hopped into Kagome's arms and away from the ground that was now coming up from below them. the group prepared for battle. Sango changed quickly as usual and Kilala transformed. Miroku grabbed at the beads restraining the windtunnle in his opposite hand while Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga. Finally Kagome strung her bow gripping it tightly as she was nervous and Kyube looked about thinking it a good time she pulled out a short sword that had been concealed for such an emergency.

As they stood waiting the weaker trees in front of them become uprooted as the ground split and rose creating a huge opening. Soon as the shaking started it stopped once more and all was still as they waited for what was to come.

The concentration was broken when a loud voice came from behind. "Kagome, are you all right, that mutt face didn't let anything happen to you, right?" Koga came sprinting from where the voice had first startled them.

"What do you think your doing here?" Inuyasha was furious.

"You don't already know? It's happening, Naraku is finally coming out of his hole for a final battle. I'm guessing we won't be the only ones to show up. Anyone who wants to get rid of that scum should be here."

"Wow, I've been with your group two days and I already get to see Naraku, lucky me," Kyube cut in with minimal sarcasm, she wasn't totally scared she was a little excited.

As that was said the first of the line of Naraku's reincarnations and lackeys started to appear from out of the hole. This was Hakudoshi followed by kanna and Kohaku (there is more I can't think of right now.). Although the line excluded Kagura who was hiding herself nearby with Hakudoshi's other half (not that the group knew that though). Last out from beneath was Naraku himself and in the barrowed flesh.

-----Sesshoumaru-----

Not to far away in a blooming field stood Sesshoumaru watching a small girl in orange and yellow run about merrily and pluck flowers from the abundance. He turned to a tiny green creature that almost seemed to cling to the staff it clutched, "Jaken, watch Rin here." He walked toward the trees as the young girl waved at him shouting goodbye.

He traveled into the direction which he'd felt the spike of evil aura that could only belong to one person.

-----Kyube-----

They all stood looking at the mutual enemy, his dark hair twisted down to the middle of his back. His army stood before him in a line their eyes looked on to the threat of the master, all except Kohaku who looked down at the ground a false glaze over look in his eyes.

Naraku's arm went forward sending the signal to move and they did. The two apposing forces clashed together neither one pressing forward. Naraku sat waiting for a break in his side behind his barrier. The break was soon a reality when Kohaku quickly turned to Hakudoshi next to him and put his sword into his side. Tearing the blade up into the abdomen the gash became exposed and Kohaku switched sides He now stood next to his sister who had tears in her eyes, she would have hugged him had she not been pushing off against Kanna with her Hiraikotsu. With this new opening Inuyasha jumped through and toward Naraku who still stood with an evil twisted grin.

The Tessaiga glowed red as Inuyasha collided with the barrier. A loud cracking could be heard as Naraku's protection shattered into a fine dust. "Ha, you tried that last time too!" Inuyasha grinned back at his adversary, "And just like then you couldn't keep my red Tessaiga out!" He swung wildly at Naraku who in turn moved out of the blades path.

Kagome shot an arrow that hit dead on its target, a scream was heard. Kanna dropped to her knees trying to fit the pieces of her mirror back in place. Sango brought her weapon down on her and she was torn in two. Hakudoshi filled her position, still wounded but not faltering.

Shippo had found himself in charge of holding off the Seimyosho for his companions. Kyube shouted back at him "Need some help little buddy, I'm free now?"

He retorted "No, I'm gonna be fine, go help get Naraku!" in a brave voice.

"Well all right," she ran towards the place Naraku and Inuyasha battled.

When she arrived Inuyasha turned to her "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Helping." She said bluntly as she moved with inhuman speed behind Naraku.

Inuyasha charged at Naraku once more. Naraku took the hit to the shoulder, it went deep but he only continued to smile. Kyube took this opening to run her arm through him to retrieve his heart. A look of confusion found her face as her hand returned empty.

-----Sesshoumaru-----

He found himself right outside the fray but walking to it. As he did so, he passed Kagura who stared at him holding a small bundle. When she realized where she was she shook her head and turned away hoping he wouldn't attack, she wasn't supposed to be there anyway. Naraku had ordered her away with his heart inside the second half of Hakudoshi. Sesshoumaru took note of her but nothing else, he was after Naraku, not his minions.

As he stood at the edge of the clearing he just saw a petite woman run Naraku through. Although before he could begin to be angry that he hadn't slain Naraku her hand retracted with nothing and her face seemed almost fearful. The raven haired man turned to her taking hold of her wrist as she asked "Where'd you hide it?" Her eyes were now clear of any uncertainty. Naraku flung her across the clearing, dislocating her arm from shoulder before slamming into a tree.

"Kyube!" The small fox demon boy ran to her and they began to talk.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts began to run through his head. 'Where would he hide his heart so that no one would touch or find it...' He scowled as he thought staring into the distance. He turned remembering Kagura knowing she would know. As he found his way back Kagura began to run after putting the pieces of why he'd be back together. Sesshoumaru, being faster, caught her around the neck and held her up at an arms length. "Where is he hiding his heart." He demanded.

She said nothing, his grip tightened, she still said nothing but her eyes strayed to the boy she had dropped. Kagura fell to the ground inhaling deeply as she clutched the grass beneath her.

Sesshoumaru lifted the light haired baby wrapped in his white blanket, he felt the pulsating half-demon heart beat within the baby. He smirked and walked back to the battle area.

-----Kyube-----

Shippo inquired about her so she had told him she was fine and to hurry back to help the others. As he ran back to his position she grabbed her arm and tried to pop it back into place. After failing, she held her elbow to the tree she'd rammed into before and pushed her arm once more. It found its socket, she moved her fingers about to reassure that nothing was out of whack. Nothing out of the normal but it, as she would say later, hurt like a mother fucker and would be sore for a while.

Kyube was about to go back into the battle but before she could she noticed a man walk out from the trees, he was holding something. Cocking her head to the side she wondered what it was but by that time others began to see him also. Inuyasha halted his attacks, "Why does everyone I hate gotta keep showing up here!"

Naraku laughed ominously, "Are you here to try and kill me too Sesshoumaru? Give it your best shot, see if you can do it, unlike your brother here."

Inuyasha glared back but Sesshoumaru spoke. "You will die by my hand Naraku," he had walked closer while he talked and as he did so he held the child up by the blanket so he was in plain view for all. Naraku's face contorted in anger.

"How did you find them? She should have been hidden far from here!"

Sesshoumaru's mouth curled into a smirk and as he continued to walk closer, his long silver hair flowed behind him. "She just wasn't where she was supposed to be was she? And because of that you will die. You should have picked someone more obedient for the job." He tossed the albino looking baby into the air, "Prepare to die." As he said those words a bright green whip flashed from his fingertips and sliced the boy horizontally in halves, destroying Naraku's heart along with it.

All eyes were on Naraku for his final moment. He fell to his knees and from there he dropped flat on the ground, dead, completely and truly lifeless. Everyone stood in silence waiting for him to rise again, he did not.

* * *

So there it is, I know I spelled the name of Naraku's bees wrong so blah. Also I know most people put Kirara instead of Kilala, but I really don't give a flying fuck............... I hope you enjoyed it. ;3


	3. Oh snap, elfnapped

So this is a bit longer then the others. I hope if your still reading your enjoying it. Also please review and tell me what you think, I don't care if all you say is it sucks just tell me something.

* * *

Kagome was the first to move, she walked up to the corpse, reaching down she picked up the near complete jewel shard. "It's almost over now isn't it?" She seemed sad at the statement.

"Almost..." Inuyasha murmured just the same.

"Come on lets be happy, he's gone right, things can be normal for you all now, right?" Kyube tried to swing the mood around. It worked.

"Right." Sango turned and hugged her brother who embraced her back. "Kohaku your all right.

From there the rejoicing began, mixed with a bit of fighting, but that was the normal. Shippo skipped about teasing Inuyasha who was at it with Koga, again, Kagome sat in the middle of that sighing. Miroku sat with Sango and Kohaku who were catching up after all that had happened. Ginta and Hikaku sat taking the first break from trying to catch Koga in a long time.

Sesshoumaru went to leave but before he could Kyube caught him. "Where are you heading off to, you should stay and celebrate with us." She smiled up at him following close behind. He did not stop. "What is so important that you can't stay for a couple of minutes?" She asked now a little curious. once again he failed to answer and strode on.

"You know... It's really rude to ignore someone who's trying to speak with you." When he didn't answer she rolled her eyes thinking 'Stupid bastard, thinks he's to good to stop and even respond.'

Fed up, Kyube sprinted catching up to him and grabbed his arm. From there he turned around quickly to push her away but she pulled on him flipping him over herself and flat on the ground. 'Ha, that should stop him a minute.'

-----Sesshoumaru-----

He stared upward. Surprised, he stayed on the ground. The small woman from before was standing over him rubbing her palms together. She soon spoke.

"I know you heard me. You could have done the less humiliating thing and stopped and took two seconds to say you didn't want to stay. It would have saved me a lot of effort."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red as his temper flared. Finding his feet he rose up to his full height looking down at Kyube. "It is none of your concern how I act towards others now stand aside and let me leave." His voice flat in anger.

She glared back, "Actually to is my concern, your treating me in a rude manner so I'm trying to correct you so it doesn't happen again," she said in a matter of fact way.

Sesshoumaru had had enough, he rushed her, reaching for the neck. Expecting the retaliation Kyube rolled to her left. While she was still crouched down she hit the back of his knees bringing him down also. She was the first up, being the first down helped, she backed up a bit, running back in with a kick. Sesshoumaru turned catching her leg and twirled her around pushing her away to give himself enough time to pull out his Tokijen. Once the sword was in his hand and his stance was stable he waited for her to run in again. She did not. Kyube looked over her shoulder seeing him not making a move, she took the opportunity to also unsheathe her weapon and face him.

They stood facing each other neither wanting to make the first move. By this time the group had noticed the quarrel happening by the edge of the clearing. Sesshoumaru still pissed thought to himself ' Damn it, I wasn't expecting her to put up a fight. Now Inuyasha's going to jump into it, he can never leave it be as is. To bad I wanted to see what she was going to do next.'

They waited a bit longer but no one intervened. Kyube finally made the first move walking in slowly. Sesshoumaru wondered why this was but tossed the question to the side and tightened up his stance. When she was close enough to hit him easily she stepped to her right swinging compactly at his side. He blocked just as fast pulling back the Tokijen and bringing it down on what would had hit her shoulder had she not held her blade horizontally. With one hand on the hilt and the other on the smooth side of her sword she pushed against his attack, although she was still being pushed back unable to keep up with his strength. Thinking on her feet, Kyube released with the hand on the metal letting the tip of the blade fall. Sesshoumaru's sword slid off of hers with a high pitched shriek. Before he saw it coming she flipped into another kick this time hitting her mark dead on. The left side of Sesshoumaru's armor shattered leaving a hole with cracks throughout.

Sesshoumaru growled, now more maddened than before. His hand began to glow that bright green as it had when he finished off Naraku. He ran for her throat like with Kagura, the red filled his eyes a deeper color than the last time. 'This must be happening wrong, this woman can't actually be giving me this much trouble. Normally I'd have crushed whoever stand up against me, what is wrong!'

"What's wrong, can't handle a little girl?" She egged him on wanting to continue the fight.

"Shut your mouth wench! Your lucky I've let you live so long, stop while you still have your life." He warned her and at the same time reassured himself.

"What did you just call me?" Kyube's temper flared.

She was angry now, not like before, now she wanted to punch his face in as literally as possible. With inhuman speed she was standing in front of him glaring up in a fashion that sent a shiver down Sesshoumaru's spine. He lost his previous train of thought 'I can not seriously be scared of this little frail looking thing!' When he was distracted her hand shot to the opening in the armor she'd left. Her fingers dug under his ribcage bringing him back to reality. He looked down to try to find out what she was doing. He regretted it, as soon as eye contact was made Kyube tugged on the lowest rib and a searing pain shot through his torso as it snapped in his side.

His hand found hers almost immediately ripping it from his abdomen. His knee made contact with her stomach and she doubled over, as she did so he reached for Tokijen. When he had the weapon he brought the hilt down on the back of Kyube's head and she was knocked unconscious. She fell to the ground, lying on her side.

"Stupid bitch." Sesshoumaru sheathed Tokijen and sat down where he stood, checking his wound, a broken rib. 'She managed to snap a rib…What else can she do, I wonder?' His heated glare met her unanimated body.

Inuyasha and the others ran over soon after he'd sat down, the monk tried to pick Kyube up but before he could touch her Sesshoumaru shot a look strait from hell at him advising he'd better not. He backed up and away from the girl as Sesshoumaru stood again walking closer to Kyube. He bent down to make sure she was out cold, she was. He lifted her up and over his shoulder turning to walk away.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Inuyasha yelled toward his sibling.

"It is none of your concern, go back to your celebration."

Inuyasha ran up to Sesshoumaru, "It's not like I particularly care what you do with her, I've only known her a day. I just need to know you ain't gonna kill her." His eyes looked sternly into his brothers who shared the same shade.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was furious at what she'd just heard. "What do you mean you don't care? Kyube deserves better than that. Sesshoumaru put her down!" She began to stride over toward the two but was stopped by her other friends.

Sesshoumaru's expression stayed blank as the woman shouted at him ordering him to put her friend down. He tried to continue on but was stopped once more, this time by Inuyasha. "Move."

"No, not until I know she'll be at least halfway safe with you, it's the least I can do, if not for her for Kagome." He rolled his eyes back at Kagome who was still trying to break out of the hold she was in.

"She will not die, now move aside."

Finally Sesshoumaru was able to move on out of the clearing and back to Rin. Walking back he wondered just how the girl would react when she discovered he'd taken her with him, she'd probably put up a fight. Oh well, she was going to deal with it and pretend to like it for Rin's sake. In what seemed like forever of walking he made it to the flowered field where Rin and Jaken waited for him to return, he placed Kyube in the grass as Rin ran up to him.

"How was your walk Lord Sesshoumaru?" Her face seemed to light up as she asked the simple question.

Looking at her for a moment he turned his head away and said, "Fine."

Her smile seemed to grow on her face. "Who did you bring with you?"

"Just some woman," Sesshoumaru smirked wondering if she would bend to his will as easily as he hoped. He'd wanted a female role model for Rin but he wanted someone it was safe to leave her with. This woman he had brought could fight if necessary, at least better than Jaken, but might not be a proper influence for the younger girl. 'At least she's tame while she is out cold.' he sighed softly hoping he wouldn't grow to regret this decision.

-----Kyube-----

Kyube's head seemed to pulsate in pain, not wanting to open her eyes she rolled over onto her other side. Her left hand felt the back of her head, a large bump had formed since the little blowout. 'What in the hell happened, did he really hit me that hard?' She asked herself silently as she cracked her eyes open a bit. The light burned her unadjusted eyes leaving white figures dancing about her vision everywhere she looked. Lifting herself up carefully with one arm she used the other hand to rub her sore eyes gently, when she opened them again she could see clearly. She found that she was in a field buried in flowers of all colors, they poured over a gentle slope of a small nearby hill, in vibrant beauty they seemed to shine. Although she hadn't paid much attention she did not recall being there before. "How in the snow covered hell did I end up here," she wondered aloud in a mumbled voice.

"Lord Sesshoumaru brought you here, you were unconscious when you two arrived." A small girl had a wide grin on her face as she continued on. "My name is Rin, who are you?"

Kyube shifted about where she sat checking the surrounding area for the man who had brought her there, no sign. "I am Kyube, nice to meet you." she replied hesitantly. "So where is he?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru? He left again soon after he dropped you off, that was yesterday." Rin looked down into a group of yellow flowers smelling them as she spoke.

A high pitched voice came from the other part of the field, "Rin don't talk to that creature. Lord Sesshoumaru told you to wait till he returned if she woke." A small green impish demon ran between the two girls waving a staff around in a threatening manner.

Kyube blinked her eyes a few times before asking herself aloud, "Am I high? I must have gotten hit harder than I thought." She paused a moment before poking the little green monster in the cheek. "Nope, it's real all right. Hey, Rin, you see this monstrosity too, right?"

The young girl began to laugh as Kyube continued to pull and poke at Jaken. "Of course I do, this is Jaken. He watches me while Lord Sesshoumaru is out, like right now."

"Woman, Stop this foolishness right this moment!" Jaken swung the staff at Kyube but she caught it mid swing and tossed it back behind her a good fifteen feet.

Kyube grabbed the imp by the collar, his feet no longer touched the ground "Get this little man, I'm bigger than you, so I'd start being a bit more respectful, alright?" She smiled wickedly at him. "I'm also not feeling so hot since your little Lord beat the shit out of me so, I wouldn't keep rubbing me the wrong way if I was you."

Jaken swallowed hard, 'Why would Lord Sesshoumaru bring this woman with him?' He nodded at her and she released him to his feet. As soon as he found the ground he rushed passed her to retrieve the staff of two heads.

"So Rin, what do you usually do around here for fun?" Kyube looked to the girl once more. As she did so she folded her legs and began to sit cross legged.

"Me? Well I just play in the flowers or sit and wait for milord." As she talked she picked one of the blue blooms that she'd discovered had smelled nice earlier.

Kyube plucked one up too. Lifting it to her face she inhaled, it smelled light but sweet like honey. "I'd say that that's a bit rude, he leaves you two alone all the time." She took her bag from around her shoulder and pulled out a book, it was worn and its pages wearing thin. Flipping to a random page she placed the flower delicately between the pages and shut the book, returning it to her bag once more.

Patiently watching Rin waited to answer. After she'd put the book away she said "Sometimes Lord Sesshoumaru goes places it's better Jaken and I not go." she looked down in a trance of sorts, she continued on hesitantly. "Well that's what I always thought…"

"You have a fair point, although he still shouldn't leave you that often, or do I assume?"

Rin found herself wondering just how often Lord Sesshoumaru went out and about. "He isn't out to often, I get to see him a fair deal." She was confident in her reply.

"Alright if you say so," Kyube smiled at the girls enthusiasm. "Do you want to play a game?"

"What kind of game," Rin's face lit up.

"Hmm, What types of games do you know?" She asked trying to coax what Rin wanted to do out in the open.

The small girl rose to her feet, lifting a hand to her face. "Hmmm……. Well I don't any games really."

Kyube cocked her head to the side. "Me neither, well not any games for just two people so how about we make flower chains?" Kyube smiled softly as she looked at her new little friend.

The smile became contagious as Rin looked to Kyube, "Can you teach me to make them? I've wanted to make some for Master Jaken and Lord Sesshoumaru for a long, long time."

"Then lets get started." Kyube picked a long stemmed flower out of the plenty and began her chain slowly showing Rin how it was done. Soon the duo was mad at work stringing vibrant lines of floral design. When Rin was able to work a little faster they raced to see who could create a lei of flowers first. The pile of rings started to become a mound when Kyube intervened. "I think that's quite enough now. Soon, I fear, the hill will be left bear if we continue on." The elf smiled at her little joke.

Rin looked up, "Alright, now could you help me to pick out the best one for Lord Sesshoumaru?" An innocent look crossed her face.

Although she really wanted to refuse due to the fact she was pretty sure this "Lord Sesshoumaru" was a total prick, she did not. Rin's face seemed to change her mind. 'Damn! I can't tell this kid no… Oh well.' "Sure," sighing the word in defeat.

"Yay, I'll pick out the nicest ones I didn't mess up to bad on." The child began to sort through the pile of flower items.

With a moment to rest Kyube's thoughts went on, 'my as well make this fun for myself.'

While Rin dug through the mass she stood, slowly moseying to the other half of the field. Closer and closer she moved toward Jaken who in turn became nervous of what the girl wanted. Once in close rang she pounced on the imp, he let out a squawking scream.

"Oh, just calm down," Kyube told the green creature as she reached her feet once more carrying him with her. Finding Rin again she sat silently.

The girl finished soon after, "Alrig-" She stopped as she saw Kyube. "Um… Kyube, why do you have Master Jaken?

"Well because he has volunteered to be our model to find the best chain." She grabbed at his cheek, "Isn't that just so nice." A evil grin spread across her face.

Rin was instantly happy, "Really?" Her voice was full of excitement as she looked at Jaken who was about to protest.

"Of course." Kyube shook the monster in her grasp. "Isn't that right Jaken?" Her glare pierced his skull penetrating deep to his thought process, he gave up on his hopes of squirming out of this new job.

Setting the imp to it's feet he stayed in place. "I picked out the best ones for Lord Sesshoumaru, try this one." Rin flung the first of many leis over Jaken's shoulders, he let out a sigh.

"Oh, it ain't that bad." Kyube teased as Rin concentrated on the appearance of the necklace. Her attention turned to the girl, "Not that one Rin. It doesn't quite look right, try another."

"Okay," The process was repeated a number of times before they were both satisfied. "This one is perfect!"

"I agree," The chain contained of a simple pattern of alternating red and blue flowers. "It's just the one. Thank you Jaken we are no longer in need of your assistance. Although..." Kyube grabbed an armful of the flower chains, "Here is something for your troubles." Unloading her arms she wrapped Jaken in ridiculous numbers of flowers. "Don't take them off." It was almost a threat.

As hurriedly as he could manage Jaken scrambled to the other edge of the field once more. Rin giggled at the way the flashy new accessories made him waddle.

Not long after the sun set on another day, a day full of flowers and nothing much more then laughing and time wasting in the little clearing filled with colors now from top to bottom as the sky was stained into limitless shades. The child, who was tired, fell to sleep without delay. Though her friend was not so lucky, the racket from across the field kept her from a peaceful sleep. The sound filled the air as the small green creature snored as though he gasped for oxygen with every steady breath. Kyube gave up and starred up to the moon, it was so relaxing, it shined brightly but not in a burning way as if it new just the level of light the people below needed to drift into pleasant dreams.

Kyube lost her concentration as a rustling come from the far side close to Jaken. Knowing it was probably there their oh so valiant Lord returning once more, though she sat up strait just in case. 'If it's anything else' she thought 'At least it will get Jaken first, then I can grab Rin and go.' Her eyes became fixated on the spot as the man from before walked out from the trees and into flowers.. He almost glowed in the moonlight, 'the moon must also known just how bright it must shine to get him to look as such.' She shook her head and lied back down trying to stop from thinking of just how gorgeous he was in the glow, she found it disturbing. 'How I love the moon, its light just keeps astonishing me.' She stifled her smile as she finally found sleep even through the hacksaw across the way.

* * *

Anyhoo, if you have an idea of where this should go, feel free to tell me how to make it better. Thanx for reading so far.


	4. Kyube vs Pit of disgusting and nastyness

Alright someone reviewed, right on!

* * *

The sun seemed to rise early as Kyube lie awake on the ground. She had slept but not long. Though she felt energized, she hesitated to get up. The image of Sesshoumaru shrouded in moonlight still seemed to fill her head, 'Why!' She mentally squirmed about, 'He's an asshole as far as I know. First he beat me unconscious, then he kidnapped me, and now he has set the moon against me, the bastard.' Continuing her rant to herself she thought, 'I bet anything he's sitting up against that tree watching everybody sleep, fucking creeper. Whatever, I'm done with this.'

Rolling over to her other side Kyube lied that way for a bit until she decided to sit all the way up. She looked about the field, she had been right, there he was leaning back on the tree from last night. He seemed uninterested in her early movement, almost ignoring her completely, which she found better than being stared down, so did not take offence. Taking a bit of a chance she rose to her feet and stretched before heading to the edge of the clearing. 'I want to take a walk but I'm not so sure how Mr. Stick-up-the-ass over there will take that one. Oh well, I suppose that is his problem, not mine.' Shrugging a bit she left the flowering area walking into a random direction.

No problems seemed to occur, Kyube took her walk until the sun peeked itself over the faraway mountain range swirling in a silver mist. "About time, I never wake up that early." She found it odd but did not dwell on it. "Though I guess the sunrise is beautiful." Staring dreamily at the mixture of colors in the sky she thought back to the floral draped hill. 'I can't leave Rin with that guy, he's a menace, which unfortunately means I must go back.' Sighing deeply she worked her way back from where she came.

Once arriving she found all as she had left it, quiet. 'I really must have tuckered that kid out.'

Rin lie sleeping on the ground. Although she slept, she slept near silently, unlike the little green monster who soon snored himself awake. His huge eyes stayed half lidded while he rose to his feet. When he finally noticed Sesshoumaru in the clearing he instantaneously became lively.

"Milord, you have returned." He seemed unknowing to the fact that he was merely stating the completely obvious. Though at the same time he seemed nervous beyond anything Kyube could have ever believed.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the imp, but nothing more.

Smiling inwardly Kyube thought, 'Well, now I at least know I'm not the only one he's an ass to.' For some reason she found that the fact relieved her greatly.

Nothing much eventful happened after that. They sat waiting for Rin to wake, which didn't happen for a couple more hours. When she finally did, she saw Sesshoumaru and was joyous from that point on. Soon afterward she found the flower ring from the day before and put it around his neck. He seemed indifferent to the matter but it did not bug the small girl in the least. Although, Kyube on the other hand thought that he looked ridiculous with such a thing around him. She would continue to find humor in it for the rest of the day until he was to take it off, this saddened her deeply, but then again that wouldn't happen till the end of the day and there is more to the story.

First thing after the lei handout, food was found and eaten. The meal contained of nearby foods that were easily found. Once food was consumed Sesshoumaru stood. Walking across the clearing he signaled that it was time to be off, Rin jumped up along with Jaken hurrying to catch him. Kyube was a bit less enthused. Standing first slowly she followed a distance behind as if frightened to be to close, this being not the case she eventually sped up to make pace with Rin so she would have someone to speak to. At that point they began to talk. It was about nothing in particular but it kept the duo entertained for the duration of the walking period.

Listening from up front Sesshoumaru decided for the moment he'd made a good choice in role model for Rin. This woman was vulgar at times but seemed to be able to calm down if it was necessary and wasn't to bad with the smaller girl. Smirking inwardly he commended himself on never being wrong (the smug bastard).

By the end of the day, they reached a little valley. A small end to the rolling hills they'd been seeing for the hours of the trip they had already seen. Once they arrived in the center of the valley it was late once more and time to stop.

Rin rushed over to a wide but shallow river they met on the way. Immediately up to her knees she stared intently down into the stream. Kyube watched wondering just what the child was up to, she soon discovered that Rin was fishing. It became apparent when the little girl rose up and ran back into the grass holding a floundering fish. Meanwhile clearly knowing what she was doing Jaken had made a fire using his terrifying looking staff.

Skewering the fish, Rin put the stick she'd used in the ground next to the blaze and ran back to the river. Kyube followed her this time.

"Your pretty good at that, huh?" Rolling up her bottoms she joined Rin in the catching of fish, though she would not eat them.

By the end of that fun little escapade they had four fish cooking at fire side. Kyube found that now was probably the most opportune time for her to find something else to eat or she'd be stuck eating fish. She walked into a random direction in hopes to find a par place to dig something up. Getting lucky this time, she managed to gather a suitable meal for the night.

On her walk back there was still quite a bit of sunlight left, "Wonder where I am…" She felt a little foolish just following some strangers, especially ones that had kidnapped her. Finding the group once more she offered what she had gathered to everyone else. Only Rin excepted any of it. Eating the rest, Kyube waited for night when the stars would be out.

Rin fell to sleep early this time. It had only been about a hour after the sun had left the sky before she lied down.

Examining the starry Kyube tried to find her general location. Failing in a way, she only managed to find that she had moved even farther from home in a south bound direction. Sighing heavily she stared at the ground earning her a look from Sesshoumaru. Without looking up she asked, "Do you ever miss home?"

The reply was delayed, "No, I have come above such things."

"That must be nice…" At this point Kyube was a bit out of it, tired. Lying down she though about home and wondered what everyone was doing. Soon her thoughts fell to Sesshoumaru once more, 'How can he just not want to be home? What kind of childhood would make someone like that?' Questions she never planned to ask filled her head. 'Well, at least this time he answered me,' and with that she slept.

After that, truly nothing different happened and life became a new routine. Although, after awhile Kyube was tired of being ignored by her captor and tried to start up a conversation now and again. There was usually no prevail.

One night in particular was different from the said routine though.

That said night was dark with no moon as the stars shone brightly through the light fog that had rolled in. With the others sleeping, (believe it or not, fluffy sleeps…I'll probably die for that, it was worth it. :3 ) Kyube went for a walk, she hadn't been able to sleep and found herself restless.

The thick trees of the woods they traveled in couldn't hold the stars out. The sounds of the forest seemed to be muffled that night as she wandered about in a slacking manner. She stared into a cave that had been dug into the side of a steep cliff leading up to a mountain. In the cave no light reached, Kyube was curious, but she wondered if she was that curious.

-Sesshoumaru-

Waking from a short slumber, he found the woman was gone. He thought nothing of it, she left all the time, she always came back. 'Nothing would be different this time.' Sesshoumaru assumed in his head.

Done sleeping, he sat awake next to a tree watching what was left of his ward. Kyube did not return after another hour and he began to think something had gone wrong. 'I'll give her another hour before I track her down; she probably thinks she can just run away.'

-Kyube-

Slowly moving into the cavern Kyube edged along the stone wall carved from what she could only guess was from years of erosion. The cave went farther back then she had originally guessed, but she pressed on. In the darkness Kyube did not notice the drop off she was coming up to. Before she could properly react she fell over the edge. Grabbing tightly onto the shelf of where she had been standing she was only able to hold herself up for a few minutes until she dropped down.

Her hands and arms burned hotly as they dragged down the wall slowing her fall but scraping her arms severely. As she hit he bottom she hit water, or what she at first assumed was water. Getting back to the surface she gasped for air. The air she inhaled was rank with rotting flesh. Corpses still floated about the mixture of blood and water but mainly blood. Holding back the tremendous urge to vomit Kyube swam to find the wall. Her hands met with the cold rock of the drop off she'd come from. With unbelievable luck there was a ledge. Pulling herself out of the concoction of putrid liquid she continued to try to ignore the nausea she felt.

There was so many bodies in the fluid she began to wonder just how many of the people had been thrown in instead of tripping or falling as she had. She noted that there was both human corpses and demons'. "How could this have happened?" Talking aloud she found herself a tad relieved that nothing answered. She decided not to chance it and stayed quite from there on.

'How in the snow covered hell am I gonna get out of this one?' The question didn't come to her until minutes had passed and she breathed as close to normal as she was going to in that situation.

-Sesshoumaru-

The hour passed to sluggishly for his liking though he didn't leave early. Waiting the entire length of time he promised himself, he rose when she hadn't returned. Knowing he still had a couple of hours before the sun came up he started where she had been lying. From there he picked up her scent. She smelled lightly but it was there, the smell of salt and apple blossoms.

Following the trail into the dense woods he was walking the same way she had in a roundabout path she'd made toward the cave. Her aroma played at his sensitive nose, he stopped a moment to inhale the fragrance. Before that time he hadn't realized how appealing her scent was. He soon shook the thought, that he found repulsive, from his mind. He continued on.

'Where was she going?' He continued on the trail. Finally he came to a cave. 'Does she not think I can find her if she runs into a dark cave,' glaring sharply into the blackness he walked strait in, unlike Kyube who had clung to the wall.

A frown fell to his face. 'Blood? Why is she bleeding?' Then he smelt the rest of the pool of plasma at the bottom of the fall.

Finding himself at the edge of the cliff, he stopped. Staring down he saw nothing, but he could smell the foul odor below. Her scent mingled with the potent waft of decomposition almost drowning her out. 'Would she survive the fall? If she did how do I get her out?' The questions burrowed into his thoughts. He was angry. The fact that she not only escaped but also may have died angered him. 'I never told her she could walk off! If I retrieve her she will be given rules.' Smoldering he sat waiting to hear a sign of her.

-Kyube-

Footsteps echoed from the opening of the cave. 'That could be good or bad…' Not knowing who was there she sat in silence.

When the steps stopped she assumed whoever it was, was now at the edge of the pathway into the cave. Deciding to take the chance she called out, "Hello? Can you help me?"

-Sesshoumaru-

Eyes widening he thought, 'So she's alive.' "And how do you propose I help you?"

Waiting for the reply he went to thought on just how to get the woman out and a what new restrictions she would have.

-Kyube-

Thinking Kyube was slow to answer though she did manage to recognize the voice. "Sesshoumaru?" She wanted to be sure.

"Yes?" The tone was thick with sarcasm.

'That's him alright…' "Stop being that way just get me out of here!" Stopping to think she sat in silence for a while.

"Lower down your boa; I could climb up that." Kyube doubted he'd actually do what she asked but waited.

Scoffing into the pit he rolled his eyes. "Do you really think that I would do such a thing. I do not want your grubby hands on my belongings." His pride flared so high it was almost tangible.

"Excuse me!" She was, to put it lightly, peeved. "If I'm so damn nasty why in the name of God would you go and kidnap me, huh? Why are you here looking for me in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere if I am just so off-putting? Is it all that bad to let me hold on to your precious fluffy to get me out of this disgusting God-forsaken hole?" She huffed and continued. "Maybe you think I'm fat and you can't pull me up. Well, get this buck-o, you carried me I don't know how far to your stupid ass flower lair, so get over it! And another thing…" Kyube was cut off.

"Shut you mouth!" She went silent and he paused a moment. "You will respect me or I will leave you here to die, is that clear?"

Kyube waited to answer, "I guess ,but if you're a total prick I am not going to stay around. I will leave faster then you can imagine."

Sesshoumaru waited, he concluded that that agreement was probably the most civil he would be allowed at the time. Nodding into the darkness he agreed to get her out of the pit. Lowering down his boa he felt her tug on the other end and began to pull.

Kyube reached the edge and almost latched on. As soon as she was satisfied she stood and was outside in no time. When the two were outside Sesshoumaru spoke.

"From now on you will not leave in such a manner. You will tell me when you leave and where you are going and for what reasons."

"I really don't think that is any fair!" She huffed in a pouting way but didn't put to much fight to the matter. 'He can't make me tell him where I am going if I don't know, so blah!'

Cutting off her thought, he spoke again, "You smell foul. You will bathe." The stench from the thick liquid was clinging to Kyube like the plague to rats. She was stained red from it.

"I will after we get back, I have to have a river to take a bath." While walking Kyube's mind went to work. "Um… Sesshoumaru, did you find it odd that all those corpses were just down there basking in that mess."

"No. Humans are unintelligent just because one goes in doesn't mean the rest will stay clear." He kept walking at his usual pace not at all interested in whatever Kyube had to say, it would not pertain to him anyway.

"But there wasn't just humans there, there were also demons and not just petty ones. That concoction was a purposeful act, but what for?" A strong shiver ran down her spine, 'What if now that Naraku is gone something else crawls out, whatever it is it's up to no good. I've seen work like this before, but where?'

Sesshoumaru thought but did not respond, the conversation, though more relevant to be worried over, still did not pertain to them. Due to his lack of caring Kyube continued on in her head.

'It was to long ago' Kyube remembered a blurry image of an ominous woman walking through the village for the last time. She was put to death outside the town for something that had not been released to the public but she had known about the lady before the sentence was set. She had been making a number of pits filled with the victims of her murder sprees. The adults had thought there was more to it for reasons also not disclosed. Kyube never saw the woman again but it was said something went wrong during the execution but once again she didn't know anything more. 'What if she got away?' Kyube contemplated the thought. 'But more importantly, what was it that freaked everyone out back home?'

* * *

If anyone cares, there is a link to a picture of Kyube on my profile page, it will take you to my DeiviantArt. Though if you do look please excuse my crappy artwork and the fact that the colors are off. The dress should be darker and her skin should be colored in. Thank you for reading.


	5. grounded, with a bit of retaliation

I don't know what to talk about up here, I guess it is just a distraction but it doesn't really matter.

* * *

Kyube remained in her thoughtful state for the duration of the day and would not talk if not necessary. When they reached the spot Rin and Jaken where, they had awoken. As promised Kyube went off to take a bath to wash away all the disgustingness from herself. She managed to scrub away the red stains her skin but the white rimming of her clothing was dyed deep crimson.

"It is always me, isn't it?" Sighing deeply she rung out the last of the water she could from the dress and laid it over a nearby branch to dry. Moving quickly back into the water, Kyube continued the matter at hand in her head. 'That woman, what could she have been up to? The only way to find out is to go home and ask but that may take a bit off time and I cannot assume I have so much of that. Then again it could take even longer to figure it out on my own.' slouching in the water her head was laid back on the bank of the spring. For the next hour or so she sat nearly submerged thinking it through.

When she came to a conclusion in her mind to try to find the answer herself, she stood from the water and dressed in her almost dry clothes. 'There is no need to go home and I have no proof anyway.' Finishing dressing she found the area where everyone else was. They all lie sleeping, that is except you know who. The whole experience all though it seemed long had only taken up enough time for the sun to fully peak over the distant hills.

He eyed her in a way that managed to make her want to tell him off. The look was in a way controlling, that was it, he looked like he was angry but at the same time calculating what would be done next. As Kyube thought this thought he began to speak.

"From now on you will not leave without someone to accompany you or I have told you it is alright; as I said earlier. Today has been utterly bothersome and I will not allow it to happen again." His words sounded final, she did not argue this time.

'His mood has seemed to turn. Well that is probably my fault…' Her expression was grim as she sat back down to wait for some more, how do I put this, pleasant, company. Thinking back on the words she mentally grimaced. 'I will not be able to gain information as well now, shit. This couldn't get much worse, though I shouldn't think that or it will.' Tearing at her thumbnail thinking of how this would go down.

Before much could happen Jaken woke and the roaring stopped. Though her concentration was a little less occupied trying to push out the noise, Kyube still could not come up with a suitable answer to her problems. Sighing deeply she earned a look from her renewed captor. He said nothing but their eyes met for a moment and for some reason Sesshoumaru felt as though he had taken a blow to the stomach. She looked miserable, in a way, pathetic. He considered taking back his rules but immediately stopped the thought in its tracks. 'I will take nothing back, this woman lacks discipline. She needs to be taught that she can not just wander as she pleases. She could get hurt…' He halted in his mind. Now, wondering just why he would care for this creatures wellbeing, he stayed sitting by the tree the remainder of the day.

Over the next weeks, Sesshoumaru stuck fast to his word and made sure that he knew at all times where Kyube was. Patrolling the surrounding areas as to make certain that everything was "Kyube-proof" before she went out. As usual the path they went on was a random assortment of turns to anyone but Sesshoumaru. Kyube slowly began her search for information. All she knew at this point was that there was indeed a number of the pits of nastiness around the land. All of which seemed to be off the beaten path as to not be stumbled upon. Fail, for she found them, it wasn't hard per say you just had to know the smell, which she did from experience. Mentally she marked where each one was located it seemed pretty random but she couldn't be sure yet. As soon as she could get her hands on a map she would put it down to be more sure.

Not long after Kyube had found her fifth or sixth pit of disgusting, the weather started to heat up and walking around all the time was getting a tad ridiculous. Both Kyube and Rin were finding it almost unbearable, between the heat and the humidity. Soon, to be exact, after Rin started complaining about terrible headaches Kyube decided it was time to confront the man in charge. When they next stopped she took the chance.

"Sesshoumaru," She started while walking to him, he off alone as he normally was. "I think, that maybe, we should start traveling less now that it is getting so hot." She stood by him who was sitting looking on to Rin who was doing the same but in the shade of a tree.

Looking up at her he did not like the feeling of it. He stood as so he would be taller and above her. "I will decide when we travel and you will have no say in it." His tone was flat.

Kyube stood not surprised. She crossed her arms, "You know, normally I would not care but Rin over there is getting sick from the heat and it can only get worse if this continues. You need to stop and let her rest." She pointed to the girl who was sitting pulling grass up trying to cool in the shade.

He glared down at the woman, she was getting on his nerves. "She looks fine from here." In reality he could see that that was incorrect but was to prideful to back down now.

"You liar! You can obviously see she is not well." Rin looked up to see Kyube yelling while Sesshoumaru was looking down angry.

The look of irritation on Sesshoumaru's face was beyond the usual. "I do not lie, I can not help it if you are witless wench! You will go sit down and of you think it is so bad you can tend to the girl who is not in need of attention." His eyes were caught in a red color showing the depth of his rage.

Jaw slightly dropped Kyube recomposed herself before shouting back, "You know, I don't have to take this. Believe it or not asshole this witless woman took care of herself before you hauled her off and she still can!" Stomping over to Rin she knelt down to speak with her. "Rin, I am sorry, I can't stay here any more, I can't take him. Goodbye." With a kiss to her forehead Kyube ran off into the forest. Rin who was slightly in shock only sat where she was before a few minutes later it hit her and she began to cry.

Looking to the weeping girl Sesshoumaru sighed, he knew today was going to be one of those days.

-----Kyube-----

Slowing to a walk shortly after leaving Kyube wondered just what she should be doing now. It had seemed she had had a purpose when she left home in the same condition as now, just wandering to see things. Though now it felt like it was all different and she was missing something. It was a feeling she despised with intensity. "Maybe I am just lonely? That has to be it, I am already talking to myself." Thinking she wondered if she could find Kagome and her group. They let her come along before why not now? She then set out to find them.

Over the next few days she dedicated her time to finding her way back to the spot the man named Naraku had been killed at and from there found the trail of the other party that had left there. The scent had, for the most part, faded away. If it hadn't been for the heat that had started this mess she would have never been able to follow it, well that and that no one else had been through the area.

-----Sesshoumaru-----

Rin was sullen even after she ceased her tears. Sesshoumaru did not like it. Though he did, in the end, take Kyube's advise on letting the child rest more it was not helping her. He began to debate, against his better judgment, to go and find Kyube. He thought he was right in the thinking Kyube was not the right choice for a role model for Rin but it was to late now and Rin was attached and even though he would never admit it, he may have missed the few conversations she had with him.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru was going to end the debate. "Why did you like about that woman so much?"

The girl looked at him a moment before turning away and poking at the ground. Sighing Sesshoumaru took the cold shoulder with grace he was officially used to it.

"It is important Rin. What made you get so attached?" He pried in hopes that she would crack.

It worked. "She was nice to me, and played with me. I miss her. You were mean to her when all she was trying to do was help me so it is my fault to. I shouldn't have gotten sick." Tears welled in the child's eyes, she wiped them away and went back to poking the ground.

-----Kyube-----

It took days but she finally caught the group she was looking for. Kagome, the bubbly person she was, didn't wait more then a few minutes to ask all about what had happened. Kyube told the story. Well most of it, she really did not want to talk about the pit she fell in and how someone as big an ass as Sesshoumaru had to save her. It was not a pleasurable experience.

"I can't believe that bastard just let you walk off like that, what a blow to his ego. Keh" Inuyasha found humor in the fall of his brother.

Shrugging Kyube answered, "Why would he stop me, I am none of his concern. Though I hope Rin is alright."

Sango jumped in, "She held her own pretty well before, she'll be fine. Believe it or not Sesshoumaru took care of her."

"I don't believe it, that's the thing." Kyube said. She sighed lightly.

They stayed up to a decent time talking before they all fell asleep. Kyube thought about how at ease they all were, able to sleep in the middle of nowhere without a second though. Not that she was any different but these were some young kids for the most part. Though it bothered her she put the thought to rest knowing even if something were to happen the group had skills in fighting, she'd seen that much. They would be fine.

Over the next few days Kyube met more people then she thought she would ever need to. The small wolf pack met up with them and she became more closely acquainted, though they left not to long later. It turned out they basically came about only to try and woo Kagome and irritate Inuyasha. Then they found a village and she met many people that the group had helped before for they had been in this particular town before. And to top it all off they met all the girls Miroku ran up to and bothered with his silly questions. To many people for Kyube's liking, she would never remember them all, not that she was expected to but it would bother her all the same.

-----Sesshoumaru-----

He had been following Kyube's trail at a leisurely pace. He was in no hurry to try and get her back. Knowing that was what he had to do to make Rin feel better and to know he was still in charge of his ward he would do it anyway. He eventually found that her scent mixed with that of his brothers group. This vexed him. Why was she so determined to be in that group? He had first met her as a part of it and she immediately went back to them. Was she attached to one of the other members? One of the males? The thought was not one he was in liking with. Either way she was going to be coming back with him, it was already decided and she would not have a choice in it. The only thing he actually accomplished with his thoughts was moving on a bit faster. He did not want her to become to close to anyone in that crowd it would cause only more problems.

-----Kyube-----

Once again they all sat in camp. It was not really late but they had been walking since early and they decided to stop early and get a good rest, much to Inuyasha's displeasure. Kyube found him easily displeased, and it was rather fun to poke at him and make him angry. Though she also discovered the man could eat more then a swine. He must have had at least three stomachs. Especially when it came to the strange food Kagome carried with her. It was good, anything was better than fish in Kyube's mind but the food was defiantly a bonus. The food was sitting for the three minutes it was said to take to soak the noodles. Inuyasha sat impatiently as well as Shippo.

When the time was up The two boys all but jumped for the food. The rest of the group just watched and waited for the other two to get theirs so they could be somewhat civilized from there. The food had all be distributed and everyone seemed content. Inuyasha set his food down. The bowl was not empty and Miroku noticed.

He finished the bite he was on before speaking, "Inuyasha, what is wrong? You never just stop eating." The others looked up from dinner to see Miroku was correct.

"I smell Sesshoumaru, he's pretty close, what could that bastard want?" A look of frustration on his face, all he wanted to do was eat.

Kyube shook her head, "Maybe it finally sunk in that I insulted him and he has come to kill me." She laughed at the thought.

Shippo was struck with a look of horror but Kagome spoke, "there is no way we would let him do that, huh everyone?" Kagome looked back to her friends to help. They nodded there heads.

"Thank you all but if worst comes to worst I'll run, you won't have to fight." She smirked in a way that was a little devious.

Before anyone could respond, he arrived at the edge of the camp area and everyone stood, all turning to Sesshoumaru waiting for what he might do.

* * *

I am considering changing the rating of this to Mature. So if anyone is actually reading this don't be surprised if it changes. Though I am still not sure so who knows.


	6. A scary experience

So I already know it is cheesy... but hey some ppl like that. Anyway, if anyone happened to look at the pic of Kyube from the link on my profile I updated it if you are intrested, the coloring is way better and she doesn't have the goofy grin anymore.

* * *

Inuyasha being the one to hold grudges unsheathed his weapon and moved out front. Kyube did not know if it was a pride thing or if he was just generally pissed off at everyone. The sword once out of sheath was huge normally that would have surprised Kyube but she had seen it before in the battle with Naraku so she was really not thrown off.

After a while of standing and staring each other down Sesshoumaru spoke. "My quarrel is not with you Inuyasha, stand aside."

"Like hell I am gonna listen to you. Why don't you just go and leave everyone here be or better yet we could get this over with and I can trounce your ass." Inuyasha's tone was cocky but he was always cock about something or another.

Kyube rolled her eyes, "Shouldn't we ask what he wants first, it could very well be we are assuming we know what it is that he is after. Plus that may be faster then fighting and we could get back to eating."

Sesshoumaru finally got a look at her from behind his brother, his attention turned to her. "Woman you are coming back with me and I will not allow you to do otherwise. Now come" He ordered to her but she stood there with a amused looking face.

Kyube laughed a short laugh that almost resembled a scoff. "You know that is kinda funny that you would even try that considering the conversation we had when I left. You know, I half thought you'd come here to kill me but I guess that is not the case. I might have considered it if you had apologized but that is just not something you are capable of is it?" Shaking her head softly she continued. "I do not envy those of which have caring feelings for you, they must be miserable, look at Rin, how is she now? That poor girl is in need of someone other then you to be nice to her and give her some form of attention."

He glared her down thinking that person was supposed to be her and had she not been so headstrong it would have worked out much better. Though he began to wonder why he couldn't just find another woman to replace her Rin would soon forget her and be able to move on and he knew it, but something was holding him back from doing so and he was very much afraid to acknowledge what it was. Yes, the great Lord of the west was scarred of something and it lay in that small girl. All he could do was look away before saying, " What others feel for me is no concern to you all you need to worry about is the time you have wasted. Now come on!" His patients was wearing thin and quickly.

Inuyasha was tired of not being in the situation so he cut in, "Can you not hear, Sesshoumaru, your little girlfriend has moved on and I think it is time you do too, so go." Using his sword he pointed back in the direction Sesshoumaru had come.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were consumed in a red that rivaled the deepness of blood. "I believe you have no part in this conversation. This is between that woman and myself, you need not fret for your pathetic being or those of your "friends"." He gathered the pieces of his shattered patients back together and his eyes returned to the golden amber hue they were.

"Wow, I never knew you were that stupid, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha huffed and pulled the Tetsaiga up onto his shoulder in a resting position. " Keh, I knew you don't care about anything "beneath" your high and mighty ass, but I figured you would have at least come to realize that humans get attached real easy. That means if you are taking away someone I have been around, it is my business. Well, that and Kagome wants to keep her new pal around a bit before you drag her off and rip her to pieces."

"Worthless half-breed , what good would it do me to kill this woman? All my work would have been in vain. Now, I suggest you stand aside and let me do as I came to do." Holding up a glowing green hand Sesshoumaru glared directly at his half brother across the way.

Kyube rolled her eyes once again at the two. "Sesshoumaru, I'll let you in on a little secret. It is not going to do you a bit of good beating the shit out of him. I refuse to leave until you apologize and admit I was right." The statement was a matter of factly one, and Kyube would stick to it.

"Wait." Inuyasha turned back to the girl confused, "Did we or did we not establish that you would not be going back?"

"We never went over the matter. I will go back but not until he at least admits he was wrong, the apology would have just been nice to hear though I admit a bit unorthodox." Crossing her arms she sat on the ground with legs also crossed.

The group looked at her with a shocked look. Kagome being the chatterbox spoke up. "But, isn't awful running around with him? You didn't really want to before and he drug you off the first time…" A look from the cold one lead to her trailing off.

"In all honesty it wasn't that bad and it is just the stupid restrictions and rules and such. Though I guess it does keep me out of trouble. And I guess he already saved me when I was in a bind… But one of the main things is Rin, she needs someone."

"He gave you rules?" Inuyasha laughed. "So, he has been watching you like a child. Sesshoumaru, I never saw you the type. First a little human girl and now an elf." He would have been rolling on the floor laughing at this but he was still trying to keep his guard up.

"Shut up, ya' ass." Kyube glared over at Inuyasha. "He is not all that bad if you can get over his massive ego and superiority complex. All he has to do is say he was wrong once and I can go back but that probably will not happen, so feel free to try and kick his ass. Either way I will not be moved from right here." She pointed to the ground where she sat.

"You are owed no credit, and I was not wrong by any means. Get up so we can get back. You have delayed me long enough." All but the two seemed to fade back as the scene was going to unfold. They were curious as to how far this might go, especially Inuyasha who knew Sesshoumaru was used to getting his way.

Kyube released a sigh, "Well then, you can leave without me cause you have not learned a damned thing."

Striding over to the girl on the ground, Sesshoumaru stood menacingly over her in hopes that she would come to her senses. "Do not make me drag you back."

"Like you could," she scoffed back.

With that, Sesshoumaru reached to lift Kyube up. Before he could get his arm around her she went completely limp. Lying on the ground in a lifeless way she glared up at him. When he managed to slip his arm around her waist he lifted but she continued to lie flaccid and when he almost had her to where he might be able to carry her she squirmed and fell back to the ground with a small light thud. This process continued for a bit longer until Sesshoumaru found his efforts completely fruitless. The group in the background held back giggles as the great lord Sesshoumaru was thwarted by a tiny pouting elfish woman.

"All you have to do is say that you will stop and let Rin rest more, you don't even have to admit you were incorrect, just let Rin have more breaks." Kyube was getting tired of just lying there, it was rather boring but it was the only way. The best way to not be picked up is to be lifeless, like a cat who has had enough, you always seem to weigh more that way. Plus it is just all around harder to carry a object that is limp.

"…Fine," the word was close to inaudible.

"Huh? What was that?"

Raising his voice Sesshoumaru retorted, "I will not repeat myself, now get up!"

"Fine, fine, but if you do not stick to it I will not hesitate to take off again, and maybe next time I'll bring Rin along." Standing slowly to her feet Kyube brushed off.

Walking off all that came from Sesshoumaru was a huff as a response. Kyube assumed this was an agreement. Though, there was still one thing she wanted to do. Sprinting over to the silent group of friends she'd made Kyube grabbed the food that had been prepared for her. "I am gonna take this with me, alright?" Turning to the path Sesshoumaru had chosen she walked after him at a slow pace and ate as she went.

Sesshoumaru, to make up for lost time, proceeded to walk through the night, at this rate they would meet Rin and Jaken by the next night. Kyube followed close behind, she was not to fond of not being able to see. The moon did not shine that night. Though she found it a bit distressing that the moonlight did not guide the way by lighting up the now dark and gloomy forest, she was also relieved. She found that she was a bit too fond of the look of that man in the moonbeams. Kyube had come to terms with thinking Sesshoumaru was handsome but that did not mean she had to like the thought. Not to mention his ongoing list of qualities she was not in liking of. She wondered to herself if the old saying, you can't teach an old dog new tricks, applied to him. At this she chuckled lightly.

Hearing the little laugh behind him got Sesshoumaru curious just what was on her mind. He ignored the wanting to know that buzzed in the back of his mind. Though the wondering had faded the sounds she created had not. If they were being tracked the trackers job was an easy one. Or was it just him? Each step she took along with each breath seemed thundering to him, or was it the silence surrounding it? He thought it most irritating.

Time passed slow as molasses in Kyube's mind. Just walking and walking was boring her to no end. With the combination of no sun beating down she had no excuse to get him to stop and for them to take a break. That being if he'd even do that after all the so called time she had wasted. Her thoughts traveled back to earlier, Sesshoumaru had tried so hard to get her up off the ground. That bit of struggling, in a way, proved him mortal. Not in the human sense but in the able to fail and die sense. The thought brought the smile back to her lips along with another giggle.

Finally, with that Sesshoumaru gave in with an inaudible sigh, "I do not see what could be so amusing, all you are doing is walking." She did not reply assuming that it was a rhetorical statement. "… Well?" He pushed on.

Now sure he wanted a response Kyube debated in her head whether or not to give it to him. She thought it in her best interest to do so. "I was just thinking to myself… that maybe you cannot do whatever you please all the time. You are not completely infallible and…" She paused for the effect, "I beat you." A clear grin on her face.

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks. "What was that?" Before Kyube had time to answer he was towering over her, in front of her. "You could never beat me, I simply made a strategic option that has favoring result." He leaned down closer to Kyube. " Also, there is no way that you could call me fallible, have you seen me falter?" Still he leaned closer and an edge was audible in his voice. As his face was inches from hers he spoke again. "And, I can, and will, do whatever I may so wish." With those words his hand moved grabbing both Kyube's wrists, holding them together. Sesshoumaru pushed her against the tree that stood tall to the left and pinned her there, wrists above head. His lips came crashing against hers, she blinked, shocked. Once sense returned to her Kyube squirmed to slip away, to no avail. To stop the movement he pinned her down farther using his own body. The pressure of him against her calmed her wriggling but not her mind, which moved at high speed trying to comprehend the situation. He pulled away abruptly, "And there is no way you could ever stop me." With that last bit he turned, proud head hung high, to the direction he'd been going.

* * *

Oh snap, I just went there... though I have no idea where to go next. Time for filler! jk. Anyway reviews would be accepted openly. I really don't care what they are about. I got one saying Sesshoumaru was OOC, which I thought I said was gonna happen in the summary... Oh well, a review is a review. Kudos to those who have reviewed, you are nice ppl.


	7. Meeting an old acquaintance

I kinda know where this story is going from here. I have bits and pieces I just have to thread it all together and complete it, but I have no idea how long that will take. Thank you for reading this madness I call a story. :3

* * *

Kyube sat a moment a bit dumbstruck. It took that long for her to regain composure. From there she followed Sesshoumaru but at a distance. She felt a little stalker-ish but anything was better then him jumping her again… or was it really that bad?

"Ahhhhh!" She hit at her head trying to get that small stray though to disappear. Needless to say she got quite a look from Sesshoumaru who was forever ahead of her. "Shut up! No input from the peanut gallery." He just smiled and slowed his pace a bit. All the time it took her to gradually catch up Kyube ran over just what had happened in her head. It pissed her off, the cocky attitude he took to the way he had done that bothered her but what was worse was that she found herself still following him. This bothersome thought worried her to no end. He was just fucking with her right? He just wanted to show her he was in "control" here. There was no way he was actually thinking other than that while the kiss took place. This though both calmed and irritated her. She felt as though she had not been able to focus on one emotion since it had happened, which was true. She was sure but confused, angry but not and it was not something she enjoyed.

Rather depressed Kyube caught up to Sesshoumaru's slower speed. She sighed. The only thing she could say she had accomplished on the time it took was that she was now sure he would not get away with this. She would have revenge in some way or another.

They two walked in utter silence the whole way back to Rin and Jaken. They both had thoughts running through their heads, both on similar subjects, well, kind of.

When they returned Rin nearly jumped with joy. "Kyube, you are back!" He smile was one of pure happiness. "I was worried about you. I am glad you are back, where did you go?" Her questions began right away.

Kyube grinned back, "I was just visiting my friends, I am just fine, how about you?"

Putting a finger to her cheek, Rin thought a moment. "I was good, Jaken is a boring though." She sighed

Kyube immediately began to feel guilty. "I am sorry you had to stay with such a boring imp monster." She winked at Rin as Jaken huffed in the background.

Giggling Rin said, "What about you, Lord Sesshoumaru. How was your trip?"

Sesshoumaru looked stoically at Rin for a second or so before smirking and replying, "It was interesting."

Jaken flinched at Sesshoumaru's mouth motion. He wondered what could possibly be going to happen. Something would always go down whenever this rare feature occurred. Kyube on the other hand looked at him with a glare that could rival his own, which was saying something. Sesshoumaru only looked away. At that point Rin was lost but she did not mind.

The darkness came quickly, but it always seemed to. Rin lied down and was to sleep in minutes, Kyube wondered what she could have been doing with "boring" Jaken that would make her day so eventful to have her this tuckered out. The shinning waxing crescent moon was almost identical but opposite to the mark upon Sesshoumaru's forehead. Slowly, Kyube was coming to terms with Sesshoumaru being unrealistically gorgeous in the moonlight but it did not help her cope with the days events. She felt kind of embarrassed to how much thought she'd been putting into it. Although she still tried to come up with a good plan to get him back. Nothing yet, well anything good. Eventually she slept but it took awhile, though she had not noticed Sesshoumaru glancing over to where she lie ever once in a while. (Oh snap, there is the totally ooc I was talking about. Well shit, cause it is only downhill from here.)

The morning was soggy, by that I mean the dew drenched everything. Rin, Jaken and Kyube were all unbearably damp, Sesshoumaru was, of course, untouched by this wetness. "Well, Rin, since we are already wet I think now it an opportune time to bathe. It will give our clothes time to dry and get rid of this confounded dampness." The river was nearby, it always seemed to be near at the best of times.

"Okay." Rin took Kyube's hand and the duo walked off without so much as a sideways glance for permission to do so. It bothered Sesshoumaru that his grip on Kyube's actions might just be loosening. Though he would never resort to following the two in such a situation… Or would he… no, no he wouldn't.

Before too long the girls returned. Their clothes had had time to dry in the mean time so the terrible dampness was not totally mind consuming any longer. Sesshoumaru simply stood and strolled off in the direction he seemed to have picked from random. Kyube wondered if he really knew where he was going sometimes, shrugging the thought away the group followed faithfully after him.

The days went by in almost a rhythmic way after that and Kyube had nearly given up on her vendetta. Though this is the part she finally gets him back, but that starts her so lets get on with it.

One fateful day the little group was following their leader as usual when Kyube heard a small noise nearby. She stopped and tried to listen closer to detect where this peculiar sound. Rin gave her a confused look but did not stop as Kyube had. Sesshoumaru was the one to halt when Kyube began to walk in a perpendicular direction. The cluster of them, Sesshoumaru, Jaken and Rin all stared into the direction Kyube had disappeared to. When she emerged again Sesshoumaru let out a snarl.

"No," Was all he seemed to have to say on the matter that had not even been spoken yet.

"To bad," Kyube said back as he stroked the head of the kitten she had picked up.

Sesshoumaru was more then a little pissed at that point. "You will not refuse my opinion so lightly!" Crimson rimmed his eyes. As a dog demon by nature he had an undying hatred for this little ball of fluff Kyube seemed to carry without a second thought. "You will leave it here where it belongs!"

Bingo, revenge was hers. "I think I will keep it. She looks like a Jiki to me, her white tummy is as bright as porcelain." Kyube grinned widely back at Sesshoumaru's angered expression.

Rin gasped a bit late and ran over to Jiki. "Kitty! She is so cute!" Please Lord Sesshoumaru, please, please, please. She is just a lost kitten." The tag team began just as Kyube had assumed it would. She knew she would need Rin on this one.

"Yeah, Lord Sesshoumaru, please." Kyube looked up at him with puppy dog eyes only to be topped by the ones Rin was wearing at the moment. "She is just one cute, tiny, lost kitty…"

Sesshoumaru's foundation began to falter then crumble. Whatever motivation to keep Kyube having her way had been demolished. For the first time in a long time, and I mean very, very, very long time, Sesshoumaru just looked at the ground. It took him a minute to gather up his words, "Fine, but you will keep it away from me." Quickly he turned back to his walking.

"Yay," Rin was ecstatic, "Kyube, can I hold her?" Kyube passed over the cat to the caring girl who had been the major factor in this delayed victory. "You are such a pretty kitty." She cooed down to the kitten.

Keeping pace with Sesshoumaru Kyube spoke to him, "Was it really that hard," She almost had to stifle a giggle.

"What," His voice was cold, a post loss anger still dwelt.

"You know, your not getting your way like you said you always do. And there is no way to say that was strategic. Even if you don't wish to see it as me getting my way, Rin got her way not you. So why aren't you pouting more?" In this She was genuinely curious not even trying to rub it in in any way, which was weird.

She was right and he hated to admit that, even just to himself, there was no way to deny this one. Though he found it a bit merciful how she said Rin instead of herself who was clearly the mastermind behind that plot. "I do not pout." He would have crossed his arms but he did not due to only having one. Though the look on his face was still a bit uppity even though he knew he was not getting out of this one so easily.

"You always have some excuse, huh?" Kyube raised an eyebrow.

He shook his head lightly, "No excuses, just truths."

With a blank stare she turned to him, "So, you do not lie at all? Or just when it comes to your excuses?" It was a doubtful question.

With a humph noise Sesshoumaru answered, " Why would I have any reason to lie. If I did not want someone to know something I would simply not answer."

"Is that so? Do you really hate cats, even a cute little kitten?"

Voice bitter he replied, "Yes," almost in a grudged way.

Kyube gave him an inquisitive look, "Then why in heaven's name would you let us keep it?" the expression faded into a smirk.

He held a glare at her for a few moments then simply turned away and going to continue walking in the direction they'd been heading in the first place, before the interruption began. Kyube pondered running up to him and pressuring an answer out of him but decided with her better judgment that that was not a good idea and stayed a bit farther behind with Rin, Ah-un, Jaken, and the newest addition Jiki. The kitten was not the smartest animal they could have found, it kept trying to rub up on Sesshoumaru who was clearly not pleased, but it was cute and Rin was practically in love with it. As time passed Jiki got a bit bigger but not too much.

Before to much longer, a couple weeks later I guess, Kyube had another request.

"Would you wait here?…" Sesshoumaru only lifted a brow at Kyube as she spoke. It was a look that said, what are you planning this time. "Well, there is a village nearby and I wanted to take Rin there and do some stuff but I want to be sure you won't just take off." In hindsight it seemed a bit stupid to think he would leave. The expression did not change or a moment until he just looked away from the place he was sitting. Kyube took this as a yes, you may go.

Taking Rin, Kyube half ran to the town. It smelled good, there was a dango shop open. That was the first place they decided to stop. Kyube didn't have to much money left from what she had brought but she had enough for the food and what she had come for in the first place. Rin was a bit jumpy when they had entered the settlement but she was getting a bit better though she still stayed close to Kyube the whole time.

After they finished up the sweet little dumplings Kyube began the process of asking around to where she might be able to get her hands on a map of the region. Most people had no idea but a few pointed her in the direction of the villages head household. One man in particular knew the family and took her to the door to do a lot of the talking. It was a large home, in comparison to the others.

To sum it up the man had told the head of the family what the girls needed and such. That they were traveling and that they lacked a map though the man didn't look to interested and almost mad. Before to long Kyube took over. "I do have a bit of money, it's just that we wander and it would be nice to know where we are and have been… so what do you think?" She wasn't so sure that they would part with it until the head dude laughed and said of course. Turns out he was a rather nice man he just had a scary look to him. Thanking them for the thousandth time the pair left and found a bench to sit at. Kyube took out a pen and started to make marks on all the locations she had kept memorized that had had the nasty pits of death, she knew her memory would be off but she tried her best.

When she had finished she held it out and scanned over the points. The made a shape of some sorts but she had no clue what it was. The symbol was something she had seen before but that was not going to help at this time so she sighed and tucked the map away. She needed to consult with someone back at home.

"What's the matter Kyube?" Rin stared up at her companion with concern.

Trying to smile back Kyube replied, "I just can't remember something that is all, it is bothersome you know, have you ever done that?" Asking a question back was always the way to pull Rin off a subject.

Nodding slowly she said, "Yes, I have done that, it is really annoying. Once I couldn't remember Ah-un's name, I felt very bad…" hanging her head she focused on the ground.

Kyube's smile grew. How cute, this little girl could always cheer her up just about no matter what. She didn't even have to try most of the time, too bad the poor little thing was so obsessed with Sesshoumaru or she could have stole her away. As that though passed so did a tall, thin figure. It was clear it was a woman though she seemed to glide through the shadows almost undetected. Kyube stared at her as she walked by, when the woman noticed her eyes met with Kyube's for a moment, a strange sense of deja-vu swept over her. At that second Kyube realized who the person was. The woman from when she was small, she was still alive. Immediately her eyes dropped down to the dirt and stayed there. She was shaken so bad she was afraid to move. The figure simply moved on and Kyube stayed where she was.

Rin asked another question, "Are you alright, Kyube, you look sick?" Rin examined the area not seeing anything she thought to be sickening or scary.

"I, um, think it would be best if we left now…" Standing up She grabbed Rin's hand and made her way out of the little town and back to the area Sesshoumaru was in. Kyube couldn't get away fast enough but she did not run as so not to scare Rin anymore then she probably already was.

* * *

So there it is. I am not sure what you all think of it but I would love to know. And thanks to those of you all who have already told me, you are super rad! . Rock on!


	8. She never gets to do what she wants!

Alright, this one is kinda cheesy and all out of character and what not. So sorry but if you wanna read the story deal with it, or tell me what bothers you... though I doubt I will change anything... sorry, I am not that powerful. Though I would love to hear from you all.

* * *

Arriving back in the camp like area Rin ran over to Sesshoumaru and Kyube sat at the other side of the small clearing eyes averted and brain wracking trying to remember just what that woman had been up to the last time. Though that was not all, she knew that she could only appear to be just as shaken up as she was if not worse.

Rin began to spew all sorts of things about the day as she picked up Jiki, who had been playing with Sesshoumaru's boa. "We ate some sweets and went and got some things in shops and we even met some nice people, like this one grumpy looking old man. He was actually very kind though, he gave us a map." She beamed as her story went on and on. "Then, Kyube started to look at the map and mark things for awhile but not too long because I think she saw something. She got all scared and told me it was time to go…" Rin looked down to the kitten that had grow only a bit since they had gotten it and began to fiddle with its ears that flitted back and forth away from her grabby hands.

Sesshoumaru perked a brow over at the woman who had not even seemed to realize she was the topic of Rin's conversation. Kyube was wringing her hands with her head rested on her knees that were brought up to her chest, Though they were in such a way as that she was still looking at the ground, just staring. Thoughts and memories flew through Kyube's mind but she just could not recall anything all the adults had been talking about around the time of the incident. This new revelation was sending her to a world of worry and she didn't know why. Well, she knew this woman was up to something and that they were going to have to start checking just how many of the points she had plotted where already in completion. Whatever this lady was planning could only happen when everything was where it should be which could have been in the next five minutes or years.

Sesshoumaru contemplated asking what was on the girl's mind but decided to wait for a more appropriate time when Rin was not in earshot. Whatever was on Kyube's mind was obviously troublesome in some way and that would spread like wildfire to Rin if he was not cautious. Though it was almost worrisome that Kyube would be so shaken over just seeing something, if it was as Rin had said.

It did not take much longer for Rin to fall asleep for a nap, her day had been exciting for her. Kyube had become more aware if what was happening around her after a bit, she had thought through what would be an affective way of getting all across the map to see just how much time she might have to warn somebody who might know what to do. As she sighed looking up from the ground for the first time in a while she spotted a pair of amber hued eye on her. Lifting a brow as their eyes met Sesshoumaru rose from the place he had been waiting. He walked over closer to Kyube she could only curse under her breath.

"What did you see?" His tone was demanding. He did not want to let on to the curiosity that drove him to inquirer.

Sighing again, but this time longer Kyube looked up at the man who didn't seem to be very interested. "A woman…" she paused a moment to think of how she should put this all. "Who… should have been dead." She furrowed her brow. Even to herself that just seemed off, like she was the weird one instead. "I think, well, I am almost positive she was responsible for that pit filled with rotting corpses and blood that I fell into. She is planning something, and it can not be good." There was more to it she wanted to add. The part about that she was going to have to leave, because she knew he was not going to help her see just how much time was left.

Sesshoumaru could only ponder if more zombies had been brought back to the land of the living. The had been several that he had seen, the band of seven and his brothers fallen love, Kikyo, were some prime examples. The small elf appeared to have more to say that she was not, "And?"

She couldn't help but glare up at the way he said it, "And, I need to leave off on my own for awhile to go and inspect some things." She stood though she was still looking up at him, he had to have at least a thirteen inches on her, but she was bad at estimating so she might never really know.

"No," tone flat and final sounding Sesshoumaru held a smug expression.

"I do not believe that is your choice." This had been getting on her nerves, she was basically being held captive and it was not something she would ever grow accustom to. " Unless you want to go out and search with me, I will be leaving you and your group." her arms were crossed.

She was getting defiant again and Sesshoumaru did not like it, "I will not be following you any place, you will stay here as you have been." His voice was sharp but not loud so as not to wake Rin from her slumber.

"Like hell I will!" Stomping off Kyube picked up speed when she saw Sesshoumaru move towards her. She only managed to keep away from him for a few moments before he grabbed her.

Arm latched around her waist she squirmed in his grip that held her back to him. She flipped herself around to where she was facing him and could properly push away from him. Struggling and kicking against him was not seeming to get her anyplace. "Let go! I need to leave, we have no clue what she could be unleashing here!" She was thinking back and she could not think of a time she had been this aggravated before.

"I said no." It was almost a growl when he said it, very low and very angry. Kyube looked up at him once more to see his eyes red consumed and his magenta markings rough in the emotion. It was shocking but it was only frightening her and giving her more motivation to try and escape. The more she thrashed about the tighter his grip became around Kyube. Though her attempts were proving futile she was not giving in and Sesshoumaru was only getting more irritated. And when she only continued to move against him, his claws dug into her side. The shot of pain ran through her and she stopped.

A tiny whimper escaped Kyube, she was so frustrated. She set her head against the armor that covered his chest, her fists still against him. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Sesshoumaru, smelling the scent of salt now, looked down at the woman who had final appeared to have given in to him. His face returned to what it was normally, he was concerned, thinking he may have taken this to far. He moved down, sitting, but still held her against him. His hand moved to her head holding it lightly to make an attempt at comforting her.

Kyube felt his hand on her and it confused her, was this his way of apologizing for hurting her? Or was he just trying to get her to calm down to get her to go back? She let out a quiet sniffle, she hated it. Looking so naïve in front of a person who was looking for any excuse to keep her stuck here, her captor. "Why won't you just let me go?" Her voice was a little broken up.

Sesshoumaru was silent for a time. "You are part of my ward now." Delicately he set his head on hers, nuzzling at her hair and inhaling the soft scent of apple blossoms. "It is my duty to keep you safe and from harms way."

"But, this is more important then just me," She lifted her head, and he took back his hand, as she looked strait on with him once more. Her expression was like a blow to the stomach for him, moistened orbs in a light brown with scattered hazel also reddened from the sorrow he had put upon her were starring into his own and it was almost painful for him.

Slowly, Sesshoumaru shook his head, "I don't think so," the light words caught Kyube off guard. Not knowing how to respond she just looked over into the distance with a light color dusted over her pale cheeks.

His hand moved up to graze her warm face in a tender way he did not recognize. Kyube looked at him and his gentle air and gave a confused look, he seemed to be acting truthful but she was in a state in which she was still unsure if it was all reality or something in her head that the moon had set there some time ago. She stood to her feet slowly and Sesshoumaru's hand shot to her wrist, a warning look on his face.

With a small smirk she looked down, but hardly, to him. "I only intend to go clean up, you would only chase me if I tried to leave. Right?"

Nodding he relaxed and unhurriedly released Kyube. She gave a timid smile before walking off toward the river she knew was in that direction.

When she returned to the area Rin was just yawning awake, droopy eyes full of sleep looked to Kyube before the girl waved in a childish way then began brushing away the stuff in her eyes.

Waiting a while for Rin to be more aware, Kyube watched her drowsy actions. They where cute. Slow and heavy as Rin tried to wake up and such. "How was your nap?" She smiled softly at the little girl.

Looking up to the other female, Rin smiled back, "It was good." A simple answer but it was to the point. "I had an odd dream though…" she seemed hesitant to say anything about it.

Kyube perked a brow at the young child, now curious. "And what pray tell, was it about?"

"It is hard to explain." She paused to allow the memory of the dream to go through her head. "Kyube, are you going to be alright?" The look Rin gave to the elf was one of concern and almost worry.

"Huh, what do you mean by that Rin? I am fine, haven't been sick in ages." He grin returned. "Was something wrong in your dream?"

Shaking her head she answered, "No, I guess not. You just seemed as though you needed to do something but could not. Something was stopping you." She stared down at the grass a bit embarrassed to have said anything and Kyube looked back over to Sesshoumaru, who seemed to be listening with a look that read something like, 'Damn strait you have something stopping you.' Kyube sighed. When Rin heard this she looked up again but this time she noticed the small wholes in Kyube's clothing. "Kyube, what happened to your clothes?"

Looking down to her side she saw the rips in her garments that Sesshoumaru had caused when he had clawed at her. She released another sigh, a longer one. "I tore it on a branch when I was not paying attention. It was silly of me really." She looked at Sesshoumaru once more and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Kyube, long sighs make happiness run away." She seemed concerned again until Kyube's little display came about. Rin found herself giggling up a storm when Sesshoumaru responded by mirroring the image by sticking his tongue out as well.

* * *

wasn't that just peachy. Hope everyone at least kinda likes it.


	9. No chance in hell, well, maybe

Be prepared everyone, some weird stuff goes down in this chapter.

* * *

Kyube had thought that maybe from that point on, based off of all the odd things that had happened, things might be a little different with Sesshoumaru. Something along the lines of him being a bit nicer to her or maybe letting her do what she wanted every once in a while. No. Everything went on as it had before, except for the walking Rin to death in the blistering heat and the fact that he had brought her a new Kimono, he had never gotten her anything before. Those were about the only things to change after all of what had gone down. Kyube was almost constantly wondering how much time they all had left until the "dead" woman made her move and just what she could be up too. It was a source of worry that would never end for the elfin girl. She pestered Sesshoumaru about it but he seemed to as she would say, "Not give a damn about anything important!"

Jiki was prowling through the tall grass that grew in an abundance where the group was walking through. Rin had been fretting since they reached the area about the little creature. "What if she gets lost and can't find us. The grass is too big for her."

Kyube shook her head, "Rin, the cat will be fine. She is having fun. Jiki may not be smart but she is not stupid enough to leave us for a minute. Just watch this." Kyube pointed to the gray little spot in the tangles of green and yellow that was moving in closer to Sesshoumaru. He was Jiki's favorite toy, well, him and his boa. She was trying and failing to be stealthy, but that did not stop her. Wagging her bottom in the air but still below the grassy cover she crouched down low as she could. Jiki pounced up and attached herself to Sesshoumaru's pant leg. Immediately he stopped where he was, looking down he shot a glare like a glacier at the feline. She was not effected.

"Kyube, remove this little monster before I do." It was implied that he meant that he would remove her in furry little pieces.

Sighing Kyube walked over to him, "She is only trying to play, if you weren't so damn frigid you would get over it." Grabbing the cat she pulled at it but she refused to go. "Jiki, let go!" The animal let out a playful meow but did not retract her claws. Sesshoumaru was growing impatient. Kyube began the process of unhooking each paw separately. As soon as the kitten was removed she backed away and handed the happy thing with a serious death wish to Rin, "Hold her until he cools off, please."

A majority of Sesshoumaru's anger had dissipated but there was one matter he would press, "I am not frigid." He was still looking at Kyube but now with a smirk.

Kyube just looked blankly at him for a moment like there was no way he would disagree to that. As she was about to argue, it hit her. "Are you making a joke?" Surprise set in, "Wow, that is dirty, I am proud of you, totally appalled at the same time at the thought of it but proud none the less." She stood shaking her head again but this time with a grin on her face. From now on she would chose her words more carefully or else she might find herself disputing whether or not Sesshoumaru was sexually responsive again.

Rin was looking back and for the between the two, "I don't get it. What does it mean?" Her eyes full of innocent wonder.

"Nothing, Rin, nothing at all." Kyube giggled at Rin and how cute she made almost everything. The little girl was about to protest and insist she be told the meaning when there was a loud rustling to the side of the group. Rin moved behind Kyube just in case, there had been plenty of times snakes had jumped out at them from this miniature jungle.

Glancing over to Sesshoumaru an acute look of annoyance plagued his features. He apparently knew what was coming and it was not pleasing him in the least.

In the direction the sounds of travelers was coming from, a woman winged by two males appeared out of the wooded area. Kyube found it inconvenient that they had come the one way that a tree cover had been. The woman who gave off the aura of being in charge had a long curly raven hair that flowed down her back and nearly touched the meadow and her garb was a deep red, crimson maybe. Her face held a smile as she stared intently at Sesshoumaru. "Hello, Lord Sesshoumaru." She bowed respectively.

Sesshoumaru dipped his head slightly, "Tsuyako-Hime, what brings you hear?"

All that was going through Kyube's mind was, 'Yay, another kiss ass, just what we need." She smiled at the thought.

Tsuyako seemed delighted with the small gesture Sesshoumaru had shown. "Well," She seemed extremely nervous after that. "My father wishes to speak with you and I just wanted to come along to give you the message." Her gaze moved down to her hands as she spoke, she was anxious beyond belief, Kyube almost pitied the poor fox demon girl.

"And, what does he wish to speak with me of?" The question seemed quite daunting.

"Um…" The kitsune woman seemed to trail off, losing all confidence in herself. One of her guards stood out to speak. He was tall, not as tall as Sesshoumaru, with a menacing look to him. "The lord wishes to converse a mating proposal." He said it with a strait face but Kyube was holding back laughter. Wondering who would want to be mated to this smug bastard, but then she saw Tsuyako's face. It was, though she was trying to hide it, a deep red color, which answered Kyube's mental question.

Without even a sideward glance Sesshoumaru then said, "I regret to say I can not discuss such matters. I am already to be tied to someone else." The expression he wore was almost smug as he continued. "The woman there," He motioned towards Kyube, "Is my betrothed."

Before Kyube could utter even a syllable of protest Sesshoumaru glared at her so intensely she shut up before she could speak. The look in his eyes was saying, say anything and I will destroy your soul so quickly you won't even know what happened. Kyube turned to face the messengers and gave a small wave. "Hello."

Tsuyako had a look of complete and total devastation to her. "I… I am sorry to have bothered you all." She ran off in the direction she had come. The two guards bowed to both Sesshoumaru then Kyube before leaving after the distressed princess.

Rin's face had the biggest grin this world has ever seen upon it as she exclaimed, "Kyube and Sesshoumaru-sama are getting married!" her eyes were lit up like the fourth of July in some place called the united states of America sometime in the future. (I wonder where that is, lol.)

Neither of the adults answered the tiny humans excited question for a couple of moments. Then Kyube finally spoke up, "No, no, no, we are not. This is all just one big, big, and I mean big misunderstanding." Inside Kyube was panicking. 'What the hell is wrong with him! This can not be going on.'

"We are going to talk, now." Sesshoumaru ordered, "Jaken watch Rin hear until the two of us return." The imp man thing ran up and over by Rin when the elf left her side and followed his master away in the direction of the woods the other people had left.

Once they were a decent distance from the other two they stopped. A minute or so was dedicated to silence as Kyube tried to gather her thoughts. Once that past she was off, well, her mouth anyway. "Alright, What the fuck was that? That girl looked like a total sweetheart that would do whatever the hell you wanted. Why in God's green earth would you say that we are together?" Fury was emanating from her as she spoke. This was not a subject you just decided on your own.

"I needed an excuse, this was the best one." his tone was matter of factly as he talked, "It was not Tsuyako who I have a problem with, her father is the lord of the southern lands and he is not someone I want to be connected to. He is greedy, he would use that betrothal to get as much of my land and possessions as possible." This was excuse enough for him. He may or may not have led her on to get what he wanted and make her stay because though he would not admit it he was slightly attached to the female but that was not strong enough for him to want to be bound to her forever. She was just the lesser of two very great evils in his eyes, or that was what he was telling himself. "This was the better situation for me."

Kyube sighed, something that she had been doing a lot of lately. "I need to tell you something very important." This statement drew his attention. It made him wonder if there was someone else she was already tired too, not an idea he liked. Then clear as crystal she stated, "No."

A puzzled look crossed him, "What?"

"It is a word you don't know, as I thought." Sarcasm thick in her voice. "No, I will NOT become your mate. I refuse." Kyube expected him to become infuriated at her words but nothing came. No red rimmed eyes, no glare, not even a threat.

Sesshoumaru had been expecting this response from the girl. He was prepared to barter with her to get her to agree. "What do you want? I will give you whatever you want if you oblige to this and just do it because it now, unfortunately must be you or I will be seen as a liar, which I am not." His composure was almost as scary as his wrath or anger.

Kyube scoffed, "There is nothing you could do to make me want to become your bride Sesshoumaru." She shook her head.

He took a second to think. What did she want. Everyone could be bought with something, he just had to find her price. His thoughts snapped to when she tried to run away and go off to look for something, she said it was vitally important. That could be it. "I would let you go out and search for the hollows filled of blood. Actually, I would go with you as well, or maybe I could send out a group to do it for you, that would be faster which seemed to be an issue before, was it not? Also until you coincide with me, I will make sure you will not leave my sight. There will be no place you go without me."

The last bit gave her the creeps. Constant surveillance under this man was not something she wanted, ever. The thought of maybe stopping the "dead" woman was calling to Kyube, what if it could be done, she could put a stop to all this, whatever it was, but the cost was so high. She thought of her family back home and her friends. What if this thing whatever it was put an end to all of them. She could never deal with that properly if she knew she could stop it now. "I… I just don't know." Sadness was saturated into her voice. All she had to do was put up with this man, Sesshoumaru, for a lifetime. She had managed however long it had been so far. "There would be one more condition… I would have to go back home first. There are things I need to uncover there and it would be best if you met my family first." Her foundation was caving beneath her. Family was the most important thing, right?

"That could be arranged." He was right, there was always a way to get to someone if you knew just what you were doing. He smiled inwardly, he was winning as usual. Though it irked him that Kyube was so defiant, she would not fair well as the lady of the west.

Taking a deep breath, Kyube thought very carefully over what she was about to say and do. "Sesshoumaru, I will become your mate if these things are fulfilled." Words she'd never foreseen that she would ever say rolled off her tongue and she swore they tasted bad in her mouth too. "Please take good care of me as your fiancé." She bowed hands in front of her as she did so. She could not believe she was doing this, it was so degrading but it had to be done.

This was the most compliant Sesshoumaru had ever seen Kyube. He nodded and began the walk back to the rest of his ward. The image of the woman showing him such respects still hung in his mind, maybe he had picked the right girl to watch Rin after all…

* * *

Alrighty, so there it is. Interesting, huh? I would love to hear how you feel about it. Anyway, there is a second link on my profile to Kyube's new outfit so go check it out! Thanks for reading guys, I appreciate it!


	10. Wait, talking?

This chapter is mostly conversation but it works out alright, I think anyway.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stepped into the area they had left Jaken and Rin, Kyube following close behind. "Jaken, Ride with Rin back home." His command was a final sounding one and the little imp did not even start to stutter the question Kyube had expected, where are you going. Bowing Jaken ran over to Uh-un and somehow managed to climb atop the beast with Rin. She waved as the double headed dragon took flight and was soon out of sight.

Waving till she could no longer see the trio, Kyube turned to Sesshoumaru. "So, you do have a home?" She had began to wonder. He never stopped anywhere she would have come close to calling housing so it was to be expected.

Sesshoumaru did not bother answering back to Kyube. He found it a ridiculous question for anyone to ask. Of course he had a home, he was lord of the west! Though, he wondered where her home was. The two stood there for some time till Sesshoumaru finally asked, tired of waiting for a direction from Kyube. "In which direction are we to travel to get to your home?"

"North," She stated it blandly like it was painfully obvious.

He simply turned to the north and began to walk, he was in no particular hurry yet. Sesshoumaru was not all too excited to be bound to the elf for the rest of one of their lives. Though, the lord of the south was what was making him rush. As soon as he catches wind of this he will not be pleased, and with that he will try to stop it and he may be forced into the mating to Tsuyako and her father will get what he wants, Sesshoumaru was not liking that idea. He would be the father-in-law from hell and it would only cause him grief. So it would all be best to get this over with now and not wait too long.

Kyube could feel her freedom slipping away as they headed towards her home. This would be quite the surprise for her family. She was sure her mother would be pleased and her father would tease her to no end along with her friends. Ahh, this was not something she wanted to do, any of it, at all. "Why are you in such a tizzy to get this done so quick? Waiting sounds good to me." The silence was making it all seem so much worse. Her mind was being allowed to wonder about the paths thinking about how Sesshoumaru would act towards her parents and such, not pleasant.

"I thought you where the one who was in a rush, you wanted to find all those pits, did you not?" It was smug but it covered up his motives.

Kyube was silent. "Yeah, but you could have done that first and met my family latter." It was what she had seen in her head but nothing was going her way today.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Then I could not have secured that you would go through with it. You'd have what you want, this way people will know and you can not just slip away. Also, it is always easier to give someone half now and half latter meaning the second half of the deal will not be in transaction till you complete your part." This was how he always dealt with things, it was the best way he found it to work.

"Alright then, smart one, how are we gonna convince my parents that we are remotely close to liking each other?" They would not be pleased with her if they knew what was happening. They did not care about much, but she knew they wanted her to be happy, this was not going to make her happy.

He shook his head. "There are two ways, bribe them, or act. Either would suffice."

"A bribe would not work." She was speaking in thought but at that moment she began to really wish that they were the kind of people who would take some money or something under the table.

"Then acting is how it will have to go, huh?" The words were hinted with sarcasm. He could act he only hoped Kyube could as well.

She sighed, what in God's green earth had she gotten into this time. Nothing could have ever prepared her for this, no amount of training. Which in all honesty she had been lacking. After being practically pummeled by Sesshoumaru she was missing the fire to train and try to get better. She had been alright in battle to start off but that was after the years of practice she had forced upon herself. For the longest time she had despised the fact that she was female. That she was weaker and smaller, she had come to cope with it and figured that there was nothing to do about it. She was over it now and was now realizing her gender was giving her a power to save her family and friends. The two stayed silent for the rest of the day.

When the sun rose they started off once more. Kyube figured another good day of this and they would make it back by the next day, and at a decent hour. Damn! "Hey, can I ask you a question," Once again Sesshoumaru did not give a reply so she just went for it. "Are you nervous?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "No, there is no reason for me to be nervous. It is ridiculous." He glanced back at Kyube who was staring at the ground as she moved forward. "And you?"

She kept her face toward the ground. "I don't know, I guess." Her face was red, she hoped he could not tell.

"About?" He slowed his pace to let her come a little closer, he assumed she would not notice.

She thought a moment, "Stuff." Looking to the side when she was at his side her face was red out of the embarrassment, she felt stupid having even asking. Kyube was unsure herself. There was fooling her parents, then the mating, then the undead woman and her chaos that she could be causing. There was a lot for her to be unnerved about.

Rolling his eyes he said, "That is not a proper answer." She had started the conversation so she was deserving in his eyes of his pestering.

Glaring at him full on now, she did not care whether he saw her colored expression or not. "There are a few things, things you would not care about." It was her day to be sarcastic now.

"And what would make you think that?" He lifted a brow as he asked.

Her jaw dropped, "Are you seriously asking that question?" She paused but his expression did not falter. She decided that maybe she could actually give him an answer. "well, there are things like my parents. Their reactions. Then the woman from before and if it is all as bad as I fear it is." A saddened look came across her. "If it is not so bad, I then fear that I have done this all in vain."

He shook his head lightly. "You worry to much. It will all be fine in the end, so stop and just keep showing me the way." He motioned to the direction they were walking.

It seemed to Kyube that he was trying to comfort her. Nodding slowly she attempted to stop thinking about all the millions of things that could go horribly, horribly wrong and focused on the path that lead them to her more familiar surroundings. Things were already looking more like home. There were different types of trees and flowers sprouting up all over which was all in all a comfort. "So, now that you are in a talkative mood, how about we talk. It makes the time seem to go by at least a little faster that way."

"That is nothing more then an illusion in your mind. Time does not pass faster because of speaking." He said it with his matter of factly tone that Kyube was getting used to now.

"Oh really?" Kyube mocked him. "Cause I thought I said that it made time SEEM to go by quicker." There was major emphasis on seem. "I just thought that since I was gonna be sacrificing my life to have your little demon elf babies I should at least get the right to know you better but I guess that is out of the question seeing that you are too good to speak." Her arms were crossed and she was giving him a look that just screamed that he was an asshole.

Sesshoumaru was getting a feeling that this was something that would be used against him frequently in the future. Not that he wanted half demon children but it was better then half human and being lorded over by the south's master. "That is not my fault. You had a choice. Also, there is not much you need to know."

"Well, your interests would be nice to know. Also fears or weaknesses would be good so I can help out with that kind of thing. That is assuming you have any. You have a façade that says you are perfect, but I do not believe it. No one is without their flaw." The topic made her a bit jumpy. Last time she said he was not perfect he nearly scared her half to death with that kiss.

He thought a moment, what where his interests… "The thing I work towards is supreme conquest, if you count that as an interest." He felt that he had no imperfections but that was just an answer that would anger the girl and he knew it. "You know the answer to the other side of the question. So you go next." He was not the only one to be questioned, he wanted answers as well.

Kyube was taken aback by his asking. "I know that you do not care but I enjoy reading and fishing. I do not like to eat fish but the sport of catching them is relaxing." She tried to think of what used to preoccupy her time, "Training, I used to train a lot. I find it futile now though." These were things she had not pictured herself telling this man. "I am afraid of that woman, the one from the town and what her being alive could mean. Also I don't like heights." She was quieter saying that. It was something stupid and it was humiliating for her to admit it. "Things I am bad at. There are a lot of those. I can not cook, my mother tried to teach me for the longest time but I never picked up on it. Then I am awful at being a woman I suppose." she shrugged she did not much care about the last part. So what if she couldn't cook, clean, coordinate an outfit or apply makeup. It was not relative to her interests.

He lifted a brow again, "You suppose, I believe you are playing it down." He smirked at her, teasing her.

"Shut up. I get enough of that from my father so you best believe I ain't taking that from you." She pointed a threatening finger at him but she knew it wouldn't do her any good. "And you do too have downfalls. You are arrogant and selfish so there."

He admitted to himself that he was indeed arrogant, but he had reason to be but the selfish part did not quite fit with him, "How am I selfish?" It was a day for curiosity for him.

Kyube blankly stared at him for a minute or two and he just waited, honestly wanting an answer. "Hmm, let us see. You kidnapped me for unknown reasons, then you refused to let me leave also for your own motives. I still do not know what they are but, hey, do I really want to know? Then all because you do not want to go talk to some guy and turn down a marriage I get to be your substitute. I would call egotistical."

"I guess," he said taking it into consideration. "Then you are selfish too, leaving Rin like you did that one time. She looked like she was mourning after that." He pointed it out because he was sure she had not know the extent of it.

"Touché, I might be self-centered most the time but at least I know it." She was taunting him with a smug look on her face.

Once again he rolled his eyes at Kyube. She was childish too but he kept it to himself. It was nice though, being around someone who was not constantly on edge. It was like Rin, she was the same although a little different at the same time. Rin followed him unconditionally, Kyube would turn around and leave if she had the chance, well he thought she would.

Finding that Sesshoumaru was in a relatively good mood Kyube figured she could at least get one more thing out of him, "Alright, this should be the last one, maybe." She smiled, trying to keep it all light. "Why did you kidnap me?" It had been bothering her the longest time but she could not in the slightest come up with a anything remotely close to plausible.

He looked over to her again, she was curious today too. "Rin, I decided it was about time Rin had someone as a role model. Someone to teach her things. Picking you was just a coincidence. Not my best choice."

"Thanks, that boosts the self-confidence tons." Kyube had a forced happy tone that was soaked with malice.

"You are the one who asked," He shrugged her reaction off, he did not like that it bothered him.

That was the end of that burst of conversation. Not too long later night fell and they stopped once again. Not because Sesshoumaru wanted to though. Kyube sat down and decided it on her own. It took her time to sleep though, she knew they would be there the next day and she was running it all through her head, over and over. She wanted it all to go smoothly but her life never worked out that way for her. Finally pushing it from her mind she looked for something else to focus on. The next thing she found was not too great either. Sesshoumaru was actually sleeping, something she did not get a chance to see often. And would you believe it the moon was near full that night. The beams hit him like they always seemed to and his hair was aglow almost looking like they were intertwined with the moonlight. "That must be his one redeeming quality, he is breathtaking in the nightlight." It was a whisper to herself that was trailed with a smile. Sleep soon came next.

* * *

Well, there you all go. I am glad there are a few of you out there who reviewed and said good things. Thank you all for reading so far.


	11. A place of apple blossom surrounding

Sorry it took so long to get this one out. My internet is out at the moment soI have not really been able to update. But this one is a bit longer then the others so whatever. I really do know where this story is going I am just having a hard time getting it there, you know what I mean right. I am sure all you other writers have been there. lol. Well thanks for reading, especially those who review. ;)

* * *

"I don't want to get up!" It was an early morning protest coming from Kyube. "Can't you let me sleep in this once?" She really, really, reeeaaaallly did not want to get started today. The earlier they started the earlier they arrived and she got to talk to her parents. Her father would laugh at her.

Sesshoumaru pinched at the bridge of his nose, "There is two clear ways we can do this. The first being that you can get up and walk yourself, and the second I pick you up and drag you there myself." As he spoke he held up the number of the option on his hand.

Neither sounded fantastic at the moment, " Or the third, you let me sleep in and we leave a little later." She very much doubted he would go with it and that doubt was confirmed when he lifted her up bridal style and began to walk off towards the north. Which was odd considering he had one arm and to do so he had to cradle her kinda like a baby but his hand ended up right on her butt. So as a normal reaction for Kyube she squirmed about. "Hey! That is mine, so if you do not mind remove your hand from my ass!"

"Why must you be so difficult! All I did was pick you up, I had no intention of such things but you have to make everything out to be something huge. Why?" He rearranged her to where he held her up by the waist. This way the two were at eye level and he waited for the answer.

Her jaw dropped, "I am may be making a big deal out of it but you started it with feeling me up." She glared at him heatedly after that but he did not budge.

Glaring strait back he retorted, "As I said, I had no intention of doing so. Also I do not see why you would need to make a fuss, we will be mated soon and I assured you it will be much worse then that." It sounded too carnal to be something he would say, it shocked both of them.

"Eh? What was that?" She was not sure if what she had heard was quite right. If it was it was a terrible revelation and she was not ready to hear about it. "That is something I am not wanting to think about and am trying to push from my thought, ew…" She cringed at the thought. Having to do anything with this man was not ever going to be on her priority list… ever. He was handsome but that did not even begin to make up for half of it.

The look of pure disgust on her face was something Sesshoumaru took offence to. "You should feel privileged to be given such an honor woman." He scowled as she held back laughter at his statement. After but a few seconds something came to mind. With a smirk on his face he just let the idea soak in.

Seeing the odd change in expression Kyube got a bit worried. "What are you smiling for?" She began to push away from him again. As she did Sesshoumaru tossed her into the air. She let out a cry. "No, no, no, don't!" Kyube hardly got all the words out before he caught her and threw her again with the same cocky look on his face. The next time he grabbed her she latched on. Arms wrapped tightly around his neck and legs his waist, she was on him like white on rice. Her face was buried into his boa and she was not planning to move anywhere quickly and so she did not, she just sat there for a couple of minutes.

Sesshoumaru began to think maybe he had taken it a bit too far considering she was not letting go, and he had never thought she would ever hold on to him like this. "…Are you all right?" He hesitated to ask thinking himself stupid to ask at all, he didn't care, well, maybe a little. Not that he would allow himself to believe it let alone say it aloud. Kyube shook her head not looking up from the furry object on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru wondered just how inconsiderate he really was. She had come out and told him about herself and all he managed to do was scare her into a timid state. He tightened his grip on her, embracing her. She was going to be his bride so he was going to have to treat her well or there would be consequences. Mainly Yume (The old lady I mentioned in the beginning). The old woman would not tolerate him acting cruel towards her and it would over all just make him look bad. Sitting down in the tall grass, he just stayed there holding his head lightly on hers.

Sesshoumaru's actions were pretty much foreign to Kyube, she snapped out of her shell shock and looked up at him confused. She had a small amount of water at the rims of her eyes. Letting go of him slowly, she stared at him not knowing what to do, just back off or get mad at him for being so uncaring. Figuring it would not do her any good to fight with his while they were so close to her home she decided to just fully let go and move a way from him. It was embarrassing that she had just sat here and attached herself to him like that, pathetic actually. She just headed in the direction the two needed to go without a word.

The sun was a little past being in the center of the sky when the "couple" made it to the edge of the village. The strong smell of salt was in the air, the ocean lay right on the other side of the town. Kyube could not help but smile, it was brightening her day even if it was going to be terrible. She turned to Sesshoumaru. "Alright," This was the first thing she had said since the morning. "When we reach my home just stand aside for a bit till I inform my family. It should be interesting." And by interesting she meant a complete onslaught of horrible jokes from her father and anyone else that might be around… her mother might be nice but it would all depend on her mood. Sesshoumaru nodded silently, agreeing with the girl. They continued on after that.

Kyube stopped at a house nearby. It was average sized for the homes in the town but out a but farther then most. Though it seemed to be out even farther because it was secluded by several apple trees that seemed to be bearing tiny, green, unripe fruit. "Alright, if you would, stay over by the that tree, please." her finger pointed to a tree over to her right of them. Complying he walked over to it and sat. She walked on to the door.

The house she grew up in seemed to loom over her as she made it to the door. Kyube slid the door open and stepped into the quiet home she had been vacant from for quite some time now. "Hello?" She called out waiting for someone to come out and greet her. Footsteps could be heard coming toward the entryway. Soon Kyube's mother rounded the corner and saw her standing there waiting.

A smile came across the woman's face. "Kyube, you are home." She ran over to her daughter and wrapped her in a hug. "I was not sure if you were coming back, you stayed longer then any of us bet." Kyube's mom squeezed her one more time before letting go. The woman, Manami, Was short like Kyube but not as short but she was where her daughter had gotten her red hair.

Rubbing her temples she asked, "You guys made bets?" It was not particularly what she had wanted to hear right through the door. "Like what?" Though she was a bit curious.

"Well, your father thought you'd be home after a month tops. I said two. The highest was five and the lowest a week." She thought about all the votes in the pot. There were a couple weird ones but not too out there for the group they hung out with. "Kesuke said you'd probably come back with a boy. You dad laughed at that of course." She giggled at the thought then motioned Kyube to follow her into the other room.

Looking over the familiar room Kyube asked, "Where is dad?" He was usually in the corned of the room relaxing or painted. He was a painter, he got quite a few calls from nearby towns to do portraits but usually he did minor pieces and sold them.

"He will be home later tonight he is over in the next village over for some work. He will be glad to see you. He missed you, and teasing you." She laughed again. She was a happy woman generally, Kyube had missed that.

Nodding she thought that might make this a bit easier. "So…" She wondered just how to word this. "There is someone I need you to meet." It was an awkward sentence all in all. Kind of embarrassed, Kyube was just lying back against the wall, rubbing the back of her head.

Blinking blankly Manami stared at Kyube. After a moment of that she got excited. "Really? Kesuke was right! Yay!" As she bounced about happily Kyube could only sigh. This might have been easier to start off with her dad instead. "Come on, I wanna meet him!" She was seriously doubting this day would ever come.

"Alright, alright." She walked slowly back to the door.

Sesshoumaru sat there against the tree waiting for Kyube to do whatever it was she thought was important enough to say without him. Closing his eyes, he just sat there. The strong smell of the salt mingled with the scent of the apple trees around him. It was certainly here that Kyube got her scent. He wondered how much time she spent outside or if the whole home smelled this way. Behind him he heard the door open again, finally. He stood from his place at the tree but still waited there. Kyube walked around over and into sight with a woman that was very close resemblance, her mother most likely.

Manami stared at Sesshoumaru a second before speaking. "Hello, I am Manami, Kyube's mother." She introduced herself and bowed lightly hands held in front of her. Sesshoumaru bowed back but with hands at his sides.

"I am Sesshoumaru, it is a pleasure to meet you." Kyube stared at him, maybe he could act. "Your daughter has accepted my proposal and we have come to spread the news" He smiled kindly… Wait what? Kind was not a word you could affiliate with this man acting or not.

Kyube cringed, her mother did not see but Sesshoumaru did. He figured this was going to be a long visit. She got over her little fit and moved on to say, "Yeah, I guess we are engaged and whatnot, mom, don't you dare take this too far." She turned her attention to the other woman. "I do not want everyone and their dog knowing right now. Got it?" She sighed, he mother was the type to tell everyone then do something drastic like invite them all over to talk. Not something that would bode well for the new couple's façade.

"I would never do that," She smiled brightly, "Can I talk to you over there for a moment?" She pointed at another one of the trees that was behind her. Kyube nodded and began to move in the direction of the fruit bearing tree. Manami said, "We will be right back." before heading after her daughter. Once a decent distance away Manami spoke, "Kyube. Do you remember what we always told you?" She was serious out of no where and it was almost scary.

Raising a brow Kyube could not think of what her mother could mean. "What do you mean? Like how you said not to sleep in trees, cause you were right about that one. I fell out and it kinda hurt." She rubbed the back of her head thinking back to the time she had fallen.

Shaking her head Manami rolled her eyes, "I thought you were smarter then that, but that was not it." It was true they had warned her about that when she was little and had a bad habit of sleeping in the apple trees around the house. "I was talking about him." She motioned toward Sesshoumaru. "I looks… kinda, umm… girly." Kyube stifled a laugh. "You know very well what we have told you, especially your father. He wanted you to find someone sturdy so that when you ran your mouth like you usually do, you would have someone to stick up for you when you come to smart off to the wrong person." Sesshoumaru could hear the conversation and had been taking offence until he heard that. She had a point, Kyube does run her mouth. So it appeared her mom was just worrying over her. She had a lot to worry about in his opinion.

Kyube rubbed at her temples once again, something she figured she would be doing a lot of, "He is strong. He can beat me, not that that is saying too much but he is very capable of keeping me out of harms way." She tried to assure her mother and herself. "I know he looks a little scrawny but that is just him." She smirked at that, she knew he could hear them, Manami might not have know but it was alright. "He has already helped me out of a jam or two. Believe me mom, I know what I am doing." Kyube smiled softly while wondering if she really did.

"If you think that he is the one you want to be with I guess he is better then nothing." She shrugged and turned to back to invite her soon to be son in law inside for tea. Kyube followed behind her mother as they regrouped with Sesshoumaru who had not moved from the spot he had been before. "Alright, let us all go inside then." Manami was once again a bright ball of sun shine.

Inside the home, they all removed their shoes at the doorway before walking onto the tatami mat flooring. They followed Manami down a short hallway and into a room with a table. "I am going to go prepare some tea for us all." She moved toward the door but swiveled around right before exiting, "I forgot to tell you. My husband will not be joining us till tonight. He is away working but he will be here. I am sure you are on edge about meeting him. I might make a run out for a second also." With one final smile she left for the time being. There was a sound of the front door opening and closing and they assumed she had left.

Kyube released a sigh of relief. "This is my home, so welcome and stuff." She looked around taking in the familiar surroundings. "I will bet you anything she just left to tell the whole world about this like I specifically asked her not too. Kesuke will be the first to arrive." She babbled about how she knew it would play out. Kesuke was always the first to come and investigate, he was her closest friend and was the one Kyube was worried about when it came to keeping this little kitty in the bag. "The rest will more likely then not come later at a time my mother has set." Sesshoumaru looked at her unconcerned with this knowledge, though it did make him all too curious to who this Kesuke was and why he was so familiar with Kyube.

It was not long after someone arrived. It was as Kyube said, Kesuke. He stood in the doorway, disbelief clear in his expression. His light brown hair was in a long ponytail that sat at the nap of his neck. It took a minute but he finally spoke. "I won! I so called that one!" Pure delight radiated from his very being. He moved over to the place Sesshoumaru sat and beamed down. "Hello, it is nice to meet the man whom has done the impossible. I am Kesuke, but I am sure Kyube has mentioned me at one point or another." He still smiled.

"No, she has not." He smirked back at Kesuke. Sesshoumaru had not lied but Kyube wished he had. "I am Sesshoumaru and I assure you I have done nothing impossible."

Kesuke turned to Kyube. "You didn't talk about me, not even once? What did you talk about the whole time. Your life? That is boring, I am the only fun thing about you how could you not bring me up?" He was being overly dramatic but he was still hurt, he got like this every once in a while. "And I was going to tell you the best thing ever. Not anymore." He smiled at his own act.

"Well. It is not my fault that you never came up. We never talked about anything that made me think of you." She shrugged it was true, but then again they hardly talked. He did not need to know that. "Plus I do not care what your little secret is, I am above that and much more mature then you obviously." She stuck out her tongue at him. Sesshoumaru found that his comment had not gotten him the result he had wanted. Somehow he had wanted them to actually be angry. He told himself it would be interesting for him.

* * *

Sorry, I cut it off in a awkward place. I really did not want to drag on and on so I stopped. I will try to make it better, I know the past couple chapters have been dull so... sorry, again. Please tell me what you all think. ;)


	12. Oh, this is just childish!

Woot, another chapter, and it is longer then the rest. yay. lol. No, but really sorry this took so long, I have been busy with school (lame excuse) and have lacked really wanting to write. I got to it though! Thank you to those of you who review, you are totally beast, and very appreciated.

* * *

A good fifteen minutes went into conversing between friends, Sesshoumaru just listened in, giving the appropriate "Hmn," when necessary. Kyube had been babbling on about what all she had seen, which from his perspective was pretty ordinary, He saw those things everyday, it was not so exciting but she was completely lit up as she spoke. He had not known anyone could drag on about scenery so long before she went on to something else. The boy, Kesuke, did not seem to ask too many questions, just listen. He had settled down since when he first came into the home. This was the one consolation for Sesshoumaru at the moment.

"So, what was that thing you were talking about earlier that you were going to tell me." Kyube's curiosity had peeked and she really needed to know. She needed to know what kind of changes had happened around this place in the time she was gone, she could not be sure. Nothing too much, as Kesuke put it before, but she still felt like it was all missing.

Kesuke rolled his eyes at the question, "Look who is mature now?" It was a mocking tone and Kyube did not appreciate it in the least. She met it with a punch to the arm. She had to half crawl over the table to do it, but she did. Sesshoumaru noted this was a habit she would have to be broken from before she would be half presentable. Kesuke rubbed his arm to sooth it, he glared over at Kyube. "Fine, fine. Yume finally took me on as he apprentice!" He was very excited.

"Well about time, did you finally calm that wild side down enough for her liking?" Yume was the prophet of the village, she had refused to take Kesuke as an apprentice because of his unruly ways even though he showed talent in seeing. Kyube could remember way back when the two were young when he would come and tell her about weird dreams or stories he'd seen in his head, then they watched them play out over the next days. It was a game they came to play. "I am so proud of you!" She grinned.

A bit of color came to the boys face, he was never one for being fawned over or anything. He waved it off, "It is not a big deal, but I did make some money off your little escapade here." He smirked back. "looks like I was dead on." He pointed a thin finger Sesshoumaru's way. "Though there is something off, I can't put may finger on it though." he put his finger to the table as he spoke with a frustrated look on his face, he did not like things he could not figure out seeing he new a lot before it would happen. There was an odd aspect to the vision, the two had been linked to one another by a chain. He took it as a bad omen but he could not be sure and he was not going to ask Yume, she would tell him to feel what it means because it could vary from his visions to hers. There was a way to be sure though. "Hey, how long are you two staying? The both of you have to go see Yume sometime and see what she says about the two of you." Yume was an incredible matchmaker, she would know what was going on and if it was too bad for Kyube. Sesshoumaru was giving him the worst kind of vibe, he had a iceberg of a glare that was not so out of practice. This was not the kind of person he imagined Kyube to be with, and when he imagined something it usually went his way.

Kyube mentally flinched, it would look very bad to back down from that offer. "Hmm, well it depends on what Sesshoumaru wants." She said it in a sweet voice she hoped would not be too terribly off and looked to him.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kyube bored, "Who is Yume," it was almost a sigh as he spoke the short strand of words.

Kesuke spoke up before Kyube did, "Yume, is the local seer. She has a diverse spread of talents though, she is pretty good in matchmaking. Yume can tell you how you compliment each other and how to cover each other, like with strengths and weaknesses. That is if you are a good match. She is almost never wrong" And that was the part Kyube was worried about.

Taking a moment in thought Sesshoumaru answered the question that was passed on to him. "I am not opposed to the idea. When would be a good time to meet her?" He had decided it would be more of a hassle to say no then to go and be told it was a bad idea. Kyube's expression was one of shock though it passed fairly quickly before she began to question if Sesshoumaru had a brain or not.

Smiling Kesuke replied without hesitation, "Tomorrow probably, you both will be busy tonight talking to everyone." Hinting that Manami was out right now inviting half the neighborhood over to see the two. Kyube grimaced. This was what she had told her not to do.

"Why me? What did I do in life to deserve this?" She whined laying her head in the table mumbling about life being unfair. Something she had been slapped in the face with multiple times in the past several days. The list was getting long, finding out a some evil lady was still living. Having to mate an insensitive prick, having to introduce said insensitive person to everyone, then being revealed by a matchmaker that is was not a good choice. It had not been a very good time. Sure she was saving people but was it worth it? She was considering that it might not be but then she realized it was a terrible thought to be thinking and it needed to stop. She tried to look on the bright side. Her family will be safe, he is a good looking insensitive prick (whether she liked it or not), and her parents would not worry over her quite so much. She was finding it hard to stay optimistic. The time he kissed her popped into her mind. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? The kiss had been nice even though it was completely uncalled for and forceful. Then on the other hand it didn't mean anything, he was making a point, and it was clearly made. The fact that she stilled thought about it proved that.

Meanwhile during Kyube's mental rant to herself, Kesuke spoke. "Let's see, what have you done? Well, there was that time you pushed me out of a tree." Sesshoumaru looked at Kyube quizzically but did not ask. "then you beat up Roku, then you also left your parents for a long time and now you are reaping what you sow. All those terrible things you did as a child and had no consequence for are coming back to haunt you with this party.

Kyube glared up at her friend. "So what, everyone lived didn't they? You may have had a broken arm but you deserved it. That was what you got for kissing me!" She remembered that day clearly. While reminiscing she did not realize Sesshoumaru become more alert at that, he actually wanted to know what happened with that one. He lifted a brow inquisitively but Kesuke caught it.

"It was a long time ago, she broke my arm and my heart." He help one hand to his heart and the other to his forehead dramatically. There he went again getting overly into it.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kyube who looked back with a face that read, and you care why? She sighed, "He is right, it was a long, long time ago, and he should just forget about it." The last part was directed at Kesuke. "When we were young little Kesuke must have thought I was cute or something, before we were friends, he got over that one real quick." Kesuke shrugged in the background.

Kesuke continued, "But I assure you that will be the only thing like that you hear about her past. I was the only one stupid enough to even try anything and I learned that lesson." Kyube nodded in agreement about his stupidity. "Everyone else more or less got the idea before me, she is not really lover material. Plus, have you seen her she does not even dress herself properly, we were sure she would end an old maid. That is why they are interested to see you." He pointed to Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." That was pretty much all true, Kesuke had been the only one who had ever made advances towards her, besides Miroku, and now they were purely friends. She never took it hard, she knew she was not really fit to be someone's bride. "But either way, he was all over everyone when he was that age so it was nothing in particular that needs to be thought about." From there Sesshoumaru nodded and relaxed a bit, he had not realized he was that wound up about something so trivial. Though he was still keeping an eye on this Kesuke character.

Kesuke spoke again, "That is the truth, Kyube, she is like a sister now." She nodded to that one also. "Just like a little sister who can't do anything. Can't clean or even cook, I feel bad for him." He motioned towards Sesshoumaru again. Kyube stuck her tongue out at him.

"She will not need be able to do such tasks." Sesshoumaru's tone was of the matter of factly variety but all the same Kesuke was curious but assumed Sesshoumaru would elaborate. When he failed to do so Kesuke motioned with his hand to encourage his doing so. Kyube had a feeling things could only go downhill from here. "I am the lord of the west, The lady of the west has no need for the skills of cleaning or cooking." Kesuke looked back to Kyube for a confirmation, not quite ready to believe it, when she nodded with a sigh he laughed aloud. "And may I ask what could be so funny?" Sesshoumaru was getting irritated with this man.

Trying to compose himself, Kesuke covered his mouth with his hand for a moment till he could say, "That might be even worse of a place for her to be. Can you really imagine Kyube being lady of anything?" Kesuke was seriously contemplating the thought and he seemed to find it funny, which was in turn getting on Sesshoumaru's nerves.

Breathing deeply, in an attempt to calm himself, Sesshoumaru went on. "Kyube will learn, I believe she will pick up on it quickly enough." Kyube smiled to herself, it almost sounded like a compliment, but she knew better then to take it that way. It was more like Sesshoumaru was a decent actor then actual praise. "But I do have a question." There was something bothering Sesshoumaru, the words more directed at Kyube were also a nice transition away from the previous subject though completely irrelevant. "If you are so afraid of high places, why are you always in trees?" The more he thought about it the less it made sense. He had seen her climb trees all the time and on top of that Kesuke's story starred them in a tree.

Putting her finger to the side of her mouth, Kyube thought about it. "It is kind of hard to explain…" Trees were comfortable, but that really did not make sense. "Well, they are sturdy. Trees, if you are smart, are not going to drop you. So if you fall, it is your own fault. Then they are part of nature too, I wouldn't freak out standing on a hill, so why in a tree. Plus there are often more branches below to catch you." It almost didn't even make even come together in her head either. She just liked trees. "Or maybe it is just that my trust of trees and their strength outweighs the fear."

"That is not logical in the least." Kesuke shook his head. "I think you are just crazy, trusting a tree."

"Then there is that too." Kyube smirked. "You already knew I was a tad bit loony."

In the next room over Manami entered her home once again. Making her way into the room everyone else was in she had a grin across her face. Which Kyube took as more confirmation that there would be some sort of get together tonight. "Hello everyone!" Manami spoke in a chipper manner. "Don't mind me, I am just going to start on the food." She giggled as she passed by the trio.

From there on it was mainly Kyube and Kesuke who did the talking and Sesshoumaru just sat back and listened in. He managed to pick up a few new things about Kyube and confirm that this Kesuke person did not pose a threat to the plan, as long as he, as he said, was like Kyube's brother. Though he was calmed by that, it was still bothersome how happy she was around him. Now that he knew what she was really like it would put a knot in his stomach knowing she was not truly happy when she was with his. Though Rin could bring out a portion of this he failed to. The fact that it was such a concern to him made him curious. There was two possible answers to this conundrum. One: he knew she was his future mate and her wellbeing would soon be his problem, or two: he was beginning to harbor feelings for the elfin woman. He would have to wait and see to tell.

It was only an hour or two later when family and close family friends arrived at Kyube's home. The were all very curious and oo'd and awed over Sesshoumaru and Kyube then asking all the questions that come along with a new couple. The most common one though was. "How many children do you want?"

Kyube stared blankly at this particular question and Sesshoumaru was left to answer that they had not thought about it yet. Not everyone was set out to completely destroy Kyube's soul with all this attention. Many of them were just sociable amongst themselves. The number of these people grew after they got their chance to speak with the couple. Some even left after getting a glance of Sesshoumaru, that was enough to calm their curiosity. Overall it was less hectic then Kyube had imagined but still more then she would have liked. Later it got worse.

A man of averaged height walked into the house, a puzzled look stained his features. Seeing the man Kyube was excited but at the same time nervous. Running up to the man, she hugged him, "Hello, father." She could deal with his teasing later, she just missed her dad too much.

"So this is what this whole ordeal is about. Somebody decided to finally come home, bout time too." He smiled and firmly embraced his daughter. Leaning in he whispered, "Sorry your mother went overboard." before letting her go. Manami came over next, pulling Sesshoumaru in tow by the hand. "Ah, a new face. It is nice to know that I can be gone for three day and come back and hardly know anyone in my house." He laughed lightly at his own joking.

Releasing Sesshoumaru from the prison of her grip, Manami hugger her husband next. It was a short embrace before she let go and stared at Kyube, waiting. Fugu, the father, waited patiently for something to be explained or simply done. Kyube sighed deeply. "Papa, this is Sesshoumaru, I brought him home with me." His eyebrow perked up.

Sesshoumaru moved forward. "She means her fiancée." He bowed as a gesture of goodwill. Raising his head quickly he saw a contemplating look on the man's face.

Though he had been smiling seconds ago, this put a bit of a damper on his day. Kesuke was right, she brought someone back with her. With that, a feeling of guilt washed over him, he was assuming his daughter had made a bad decision without even waiting to see anything about this man. Grudgingly, he put his grin back on. "Bought time, you mother was worried she would never see her grandchildren." He poked fun at Kyube then looked back to Sesshoumaru. "It is good to see you, seeing as I thought I would never see this day. My name is Fugu so just call me so." he laughed.

Sesshoumaru smiled, Fugu was a protective man, he could tell. The look he had given him before he managed to compose himself gave him away. Sesshoumaru could only assume Fugu's thoughts were along the same line as Kyube's mother's when she first saw him, more worried about his daughters wellbeing then anything else. What was it about him that made these people assume he could not care for Kyube correctly or protect her when she got in trouble? It was a blow to his ego that he couldn't quite grasp.

The party kept rolling a while after that, more and more people left when they got enough of it. Once there was a meager group left, the closest of friends and family, the sake came out, well, more like Kesuke spiked the normal drink but it was pretty much a custom of his and everyone knew it was bound to happen. That is except for Sesshoumaru. Two more cups into it was when it got a little weird.

Scooting closer to Kyube, Sesshoumaru set his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arm around her. Inhaling deeply he whispered, "You smell nice." Looking up to Kyube, his head still laying on her, he grinned goofily. "Like apples and salt, just like the trees outside." It was rather random.

Kyube, who had been in the middle of a conversation looked at Sesshoumaru a little more then a bit confused. Pushing at him in attempts to loosen him from her side, she failed. "Could you back off a little, you are being too clingy."

"No." He scowled tightening his grip on her.

Lifting an eyebrow, Kyube wondered what was wrong with him. Then it hit her. "Oh… You drunk! My God, you only had two drinks after anything was added to it. This is lightweight compared to the norm." It was apparent he was not one to hold his liquor well.

Kesuke laughed at the other side of the table. "I am surprised, I was expecting him to be able to at least outlast you mother. To think, your man holds booze like a ladle with a hole in it. Wow, how are you going to deal with this one, your father and you drink like fish?" This earned a glare from Sesshoumaru, even in his stupor he managed to not like Kesuke. "Oh, should have seen that coming, he really does take teasing well either."

"Shut it Kesuke. I haven't drank since I left home, so I am sure I can just slow down." She shook her head looking back at Sesshoumaru. "Come on." She stood and pulled on him, he stood too, though wobbly.

In attempts to steady him, she put her arm around him, which was not too hard seeing he still refused to let go of her. "I will be back in a minute."

Kyube lead Sesshoumaru to the hallway. Once there it was only four doors to the guest room. Sliding the door open, the shuffle into the room. It was darker without the candle light like in the other room, but there was the moon shining through the uncovered window. Looking around, the futon was not set out yet. Sighing, Kyube sat Sesshoumaru down near the door. It took a moment to pry him from her. Opening the closet she pulled out the futon and beddings. As she set it up, Sesshoumaru worked his way to where she was. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Making your bed, you need to sleep. You are in the way in this condition." She unfolded the blankets and lied them on the futon.

Sesshoumaru just stared at her with a frown. In the way? Why was he in the way, he was just sitting there like he had been all night. Not sentient enough to realize that clinging was bothersome. Crossing his legs where he sat, he childishly refused to move.

"Really?" Kyube held her head in her hand. "This is your fault no matter how I look at it so be good and get in bed." Had she known about this she would have warned him but no, he didn't say a word. "Remember when we had that talk on the way here, about things we should know, this is one of those things." she spoke softly, as if to a child, as to match his behaviors. This softened his expression and he crawled in the beddings. Kyube only giggled at his attempt. "Do you really plan to sleep in your armor?" She moved to him, having him sit up. Untying his armor, she removed it without much help from him, he just stared. Setting to the side of the bed she smiled, "There, now you can lie down." He did so but as Kyube turned away he grabbed her and reverted back to his cling.

"Where are you going?" He held her by the wrist lightly but tight enough so she could not get away.

"I am going back out there, to be social." She pointed to the main room with her free hand.

He thought a minute. "No, you going to stay here." He pulled on her arm, bringing her closer. Wrapping his arm around her, Sesshoumaru held Kyube close. Nuzzling into her hair.

Kyube decided he was a giant baby, and in addition, she would never let him forget this, even if he did not remember in the morning. "I need to go." He was trying her patients. "Please, I want to talk with my family a bit more. Plus staying here wouldn't be proper, do you want my parents to think bad things of you?" This was all true but she wanted to laugh at how she was putting it. It seemed to work though.

Sesshoumaru released Kyube. He looked incredibly displeased about it though, she felt bad. "Just a minute, I will be back. She left the room and Sesshoumaru lied there waiting, it took a few minutes but she returned, holding something. "Take this." She held out a small blanket. "I have had it since birth pretty much, it should at least have my scent on it, that will keep you calm right?"

Reaching out, Sesshoumaru grabbed Kyube's hand. Pulling her in once more, but this time kissing her. It was light and sweet. A thank you . Taking the cloth, he cuddled to it, ready to sleep. Sitting there, Kyube was left in a state of shock, yet again. These two things, the kisses, were polar opposites but left similar results. Smiling softly down at the tired Sesshoumaru, Kyube left the room to return to the others.

* * *

There it is, I almost made it longer but I figured that was a nice place to stop. That just means I know what to put in the next chapter. So tell me what you think if you feel like it. If not, whatever, at least you read it.


	13. Wait, are you sure?

It has been forever since I updated, my bad. I am sorry. It is summer now, so I might actually get around to writing more, but then again maybe not. We will have to see.

* * *

Yet more people had left from the main room when Kyube arrived back from the very drunken Sesshoumaru. It was down to her parents, Kesuke, and the neighbor lady. The party had not been as catastrophic as she had imagined it would have been. Their cover was still intact and maybe even reinforced by Sesshoumaru's little inebriated show. Soon would probably be a good time to bring up the woman, Kyube thought. She did not plan on telling them about what she had seen, just getting out what she had been up to the first time.

Eventually, the remaining neighbor woman left. The time was at hand. "Dad…" Kyube was not sure how it would be best to bring this up. "Do you remember that time there was a woman being escorted out of the village? You and mom would not tell me what was happening. I have always been curious to know, what was going on?" That seemed understandable enough, she hoped they would tell her and not brush it off.

"That was a long time ago, I can hardly believe you remember that." Setting down his drink, Fugu stared off in thought, remembering the nightmare. He shook his head. "Her name was Akibaba." Mentally he debated whether he should tell the story or not. What could the harm be. "She had been practicing a very old and very dark witchcraft. People had started to disappear, no one had a clue what was happening till the last second." Kyube listened intently, though it seemed rather vague. "She, Akibaba, was responsible. The string of murders was led back to her, the bodies laid in an intricate design of vats. I pity the ones who had to clean it up, I would not have been able to." Visions of the barrels, filled with lifeblood and remains flashed through his head, enough to make most sick. "We assume she was planning to summon something, though we could never really be sure. She escaped execution and has never returned. I think she might have been satisfied with having her life at that point and gave up."

There was a silent moment before Manami intervened. "Enough of this depressing matter! No one wants to hear about that all." She was slightly tipsy. "This is a happy day!" Hugging her daughter tightly she muttered about something or another under her breath.

"Why does everyone insist on hanging off of me?" Kyube shook her head at her mothers actions, very similar to Sesshoumaru's but she much louder, as Manami tended to be. "Bed time mother." Pointing off towards her parents room, Kyube nudged her mother away.

"B-b-but you took that man all the way to his quarters! You don't even properly say good night to your own mother!" She was breaking out into hysterics now, eyes welling with tears.

Looking to her father, a begging look in her eyes, "Papa, please do something about her before she drowns me."

With a sigh, Fugu rose and removed his wife from his daughters person. "I think that is all for me as well, Kyube, see you in the morning. Nice to have you back. With or without Mr. Lord of the west." He walked off with Manami to their room with a smile. Kyube flinched, she had hoped that he would not find out about that. Kesuke's reaction was bad enough. Speaking of which, he was still there.

"You told him?" Kyube leaned back where she was sitting on the floor, placing her weight on her hands behind her.

Kesuke shrugged. "I figured he would get a kick out of it. . ." He paused a moment. "Kyube." He had a serious expression upon his face. "I am not so sure you are making the right decision. He can not be a good match for you."

She sighed she had felt this was going to come sooner or later. "I have thought over this long and hard, I think I am doing the right thing." Kyube stared up to the ceiling, she was still thinking about it too. "He has his moments. He's saved me at lease once." She thought in silence for a minute more. "He also perplexes me. Sesshoumaru is a person who always wants to be in complete control of everything. I can't see why that would be interesting. It sounds like no fun to me, I would like to see him have some fun or maybe just be happy… But there is a lot more to this then you know." Her eyes were still glued to the ceiling, the wood had familiar designs to it.

"So you felt bad for him? Is that really an excuse?" Kesuke was not particularly happy with Kyube's reasoning. "Look at me, I need you to tell me something… Do you have feelings, beyond pity, for this man? Do you love him?" It was simple enough question but knowing Kyube she would not be able to answer it.

Kyube hesitated after looking Kesuke in the eyes, she knew she was not going to be able to lie to him. First of all she just physically couldn't do it, then secondly he would know it she was lying. It was a lost cause. "I do not pity him," was the only thing she could manage for a while. She shook her head before speaking again. "I do not love him. I think I might have feelings for him but they are not developed enough to call love. Most of what I feel has come from today and very few other occasions." From there, she told Kesuke the whole thing, the unabridged truth about how she had come to meet Sesshoumaru and how she had gotten into this mess. "You see the situation right? I have to do this and if you tell on me I will beat you to a bloody pulp and never forgive you. He is a bloody asshole but I'd rather know everyone is safe while dealing with someone like him. Plus who knows maybe stronger feelings will develop. I will just liquor him up, he seems fond enough of me then." She crossed her arms giving Kesuke a look and a sure nod.

Kesuke sat through the long story listening intently. It would be very hard not to tell but he had a sneaking suspicion Kyube really would not forgive him. "I will try to keep this all a secret but, Kyube what are you going to do when Yume says you two are not a good match?" He may as well help her out now. Cause when you are going to do something really stupid friends are going to be there to do it too, or in this case, help you do it.

Her sure composure went to pieces after that. "Uh, I am not really sure. Tell her to stuff it and do it anyway?" It was more of a question then a for sure statement. Kyube knew she wouldn't be able to pull that one off.

"Yeah, then get your ass kicked into the ground, Yume will beat you for talking to her like that." He said so from experience, he was learning to hold his tongue when the smart-aleck remarks came to mind. That old lady had a good arm and practiced bitch slap.

"I know, I was kinda kidding, well, not about the last part. I will do it anyway." It was the only solution there was to this dilemma. "Not like people have not listened to her before. Though they usually end up living unhappy lives… but I am prepared for that." It was the unavoidable future at this point and she was ready to deal with it. Kyube had a feeling both her and Sesshoumaru were in for a long bumpy ride as far as the future was concerned.

Kesuke sighed, he did not like this one bit. "I hope you know, I will be vary angry if this is all for nothing." It was true, and the fact that Kyube was overly paranoid at times did not help the matter.

"Me too." She said with a light laugh, then yawned. She was tired, it had been a incredibly long day. "I think I am going to go off to sleep now." Standing up she stretched. "You can either go home or share that spare room with Sesshoumaru." Smirking she as he scoffed then she turned away and headed for her bed that had been calling to her.

Everyone was slow to rise the next morning, it had been a long night and the rest felt good. Fugu was up first, but he was always an early riser, though he usually did not get up before his wife. Seeing as the circumstances were that she had been drunken into a stupor the night before, there was an exception. He was by himself for some time till Kyube got up as well.

"Morning." Kyube said groggily and with a small wave. They sat at the table chit chatting from then on till Manami would wake and make breakfast for everyone. Needless to say, Sesshoumaru was the last one to rise.

Dragging his feet as he emerged from the guest room, Sesshoumaru found Kyube and her family with the addition of one Kesuke at the table eating. Manami beamed at him from a crossed the room, which translated to say she was fully recovered from last night's fun times. "Hello there, you had a rough time, did you sleep alright, dear?"

Sesshoumaru nodded in response but found that his head hurt from the motion and promptly stopped, "Yes." He added quietly before placing a hand to his forehead. He knew he had made a spectacle of himself from the bits and pieces of what he could remember from last night. Having to be tucked in. Was he a child again? Taking his seat next to Kyube, he listened in on the conversation that had been taking place, all he caught was the very end so he didn't really catch what was so funny when everyone else laughed.

Looking to Sesshoumaru, Kyube thought of the night before, that was something she needed to store in her memory. Just in case she needed to get him in a state of innocents or something. She was used to dealing with the intoxicated and the clingy so it was a fair trade that would make him nicer. That was her general train of thought anyway, well, before her mother cut it off. "So, the two of you are visiting Yume today right? We will have to leave pretty soon to make sure we get there before a crowd does."

Kyube rolled her eyes. "We are not in that big of a hurry, plus why would there be a crowd?" She was scared to think that Minami may have invited a bunch of people to see what the matchmaker said about the couple. Cringing slightly at the thought as she looked to Sesshoumaru for some backup. He just shook his head slowly, he was not in a mood to go anywhere but he know he was not going to get what he wanted when it came to that. They might as well not try to avoid it since it was bound to happen no matter what.

"There could be some outbreak of people who want to know what is in store for them, maybe the next village over heard about her and will come to all request her serviced." A very farfetched argument but Kyube assumed it made sense in her mother's head. "So, we need to go early, you never know what it in store."

With a sigh. Kyube shook her head. "Fine, we can go now if you really want." Standing from her place she was not all that enthralled to have to do this so early. It would have been nicer to get to relax a bit more before they had to constantly defend their decision to stay together after the results of Yume's soul search, or whatever it was that she did exactly.

"Alright, let's be off!" Minami was rather excited. Grabbing onto her daughter she nearly skipped out the door. It really was an interesting spectacle. Kyube was slightly embarrassed but she was used to it.

Sesshoumaru followed shortly behind the two, with Kesuke and Fugu. None of them were all to excited to be having to be up and about to do this so early. Breakfast sounded like a better option, but the only one who cooks, Minami, was intent on doing this and they knew they wouldn't get any food till she got what she wanted.

It didn't take long for the group to arrive at the matchmaker's home. The woman sat out front, under an awning sort of covering, waiting. She knew they were coming. Yume was the local seer so that was natural. Standing from the spot she had occupied she smiled lightly at the group. "Welcome. Except for you." She pointed a nimble finger towards Kesuke. "You are late, you were supposed to get her earlier." Yume took a sterner tone when she spoke to him, due to his training.

"Hello, Yume," Minami was her usual ball of energy. "My daughter is here for your guidance." Pushing Kyube out in front of her, she smiled back at the elder lady.

"Morning," Kyube said, more out of politeness then anything else.

"Morning," Yume had a soft smile, that was framed by gray hair, her bangs did so. The rest of her hair was long. Very long, it came to the her thighs, and loosely tied behind her. "I have been expecting you, come in and we will see what is in store for this young couple."

Sesshoumaru now walked beside Kyube. He was not used to being called young but he could safely assume that compared to this woman he was. It was not an old that was terribly close to death, for she looked rather spry, but a wise age. He put it away in his mind that there was such a person so far up north just in case he ever needed a seer.

Yume led them to a small table at the far end of a medium sized room. Looking to the others she said, "You all may take a seat over there." Pointing to the other end of the room, where there were several cushions set out to be sat on. The posse took their seats, though Minami was not so happy to be so far from the "action". "As for the two of you," Yume had turned to Kyube and Sesshoumaru, "Take a seat at the table, with me." They did so, sitting next to each other as she took her place on the other side of the small wooden table. She then held her hands out on top, palms up. Waiting for two other hand to come into contact. Flashing a glace between Sesshoumaru and Kyube, it somehow told them what they supposed to so and they each took her hand. With that, Yume closed her eyes, a look of deep concentration on her face.

Kyube watched as Yume worked her skills. It was interesting to watch, but she had been expecting to feel something. She didn't know what, maybe some sort of sensation, but there was nothing. Kind of like nothing was happening. She almost felt foolish sitting there, but she knew Yume was legit, there was no con here. Knowing this, she was able to concentrate on thinking of excuses that she would undoubtedly need.

After a bit more time, Yume's eyes opened. "Hmm, interesting." With that she received a look from Sesshoumaru as well. "There is something not quite right here… From what I could gather, you two are before your time." A look of confusion was set on her face, " It is hard to explain. You are the ideal match for each other, but… the timeline is off. I may have read something incorrectly, but it should not be too concerning. All that matters is that the two of you have found your accurate partner." The elder woman's smile flourished on her face. Yume took much joy from getting to tell people that they were making the right choice, it was much easier then giving the opposite news.

Meanwhile, in Kyube's head. Her thoughts were racing at about the speed of light. There was no way this was accurate, her brain was overloading. Next thing she knew, everything was black.

Kyube fainted.

* * *

Whoa, that was weird...


End file.
